Collapse
by Cheyashton
Summary: Clary Fray and Jace Lightwood are the two most popular kid in school and everyone expects them to be the biggest item in school however they don't see eye to eye all the time due to their close past, but will a life and death situation change all of that? Clace with a little bit of Sizzy and Malec;) COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC YEY! I HOPE IT'S NOT TOO BAD.**

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Clarissa Fray was the most popular girl in school, every girl wants to be here and every guy wanted to be with her. She was cheer captain and student class president; Clary was great at everything... She was perfect. You would think the most popular girl in school wouldn't be sat dateless to the Christmas dance which she helped organised. Clary had dated every single boy on the football team, bar one and of course she's had some fun with them but none have them have every stood out to her... There just wasn't something different about any of them. They were just typical high school jocks. Clary wanted more.

In case you were wondering , the only guy she hadn't dated was the most popular guy in school; Jace Lightwood. With him being the most popular guy in school with this football worthy muscles and his golden features and Clary being the most popular girl in school, with her straight red hair (it was curly when she was younger but as soon as she got her first straighteners at 14, she never put them down) they would be the biggest couple in school right? Wrong. It wasn't as if Clary wasn't attracted to Jace but she had known him since they were in nappies, a little secret they shared.

Before Jace's real parents died in a car crash and he was adopted by the Lightwoods, he lived next door to Clary. Their parents had be best friends since high school so naturally they were very close, in fact Jace had been Clary's first kiss when she was 9 and he was 10, however after the death of his parents he took a full year off school which meant he was held back and was now in Clary's year, in all of her classes. Clary's mum and step dad Luke had been heart broken when Jace's parents died and had offered to put Jace up themselves claiming they already loved him like a son, but Jace wanted a new life... away from Clary so he went to the Lightwoods and their secret friendship was never spoken of again.

* * *

CLARY POV

I was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even register her best friend Isabelle Lightwood had spoken to her until she was shouting her name. "Woah, what?" I asked irritably. Izzy just giggled; an annoying habit Clary grew to hate. "Sorry Cla, were you thinking about your dress to the dance! I can't to see it. Why don't you come round after school and we can show our dresses and think make-up strategies!". I looked at the floor not wanting to meet her bestfriends dark eyes. "urm, I haven't.. exactly got a dress yet" She involuntary flinched waiting for the outburst. " OH MY GOD CLARY! SERIOUSLY! WE NEED TO DO A EMERGANCY SHOP AND BUY YOU THE MOST PERFECT DRESS! DON'T WORRY I'M PAYING" Izzy shouted so loud that we had an audience who was laughing knowing when Iz got like this there was no arguing with her. "But iz, I don't think I'm going" looking at the look on her face I quickly continued "It's not like I have a date or anything".

"Don't be silly, your my date."

"Urm, slight problem with that.. You're going with Simon, you know your boyfriend."

It was still weird to be that my true best friends had been dating since last year. They were so difference in comparison, Isabelle was slender, bronze, beautiful with her flawless skin, dark eyes and raven hair that cascaded down to her hips where as Simon was the nerd type, skinny, tall, mop of brown hair and gamer tee's but she was happy for them all the same. Izzy snapped her back with a "we're going shopped end of. Pick you up at 3!" and with that she spun on her heel towards her class the conversation obviously over. "As long as I'm at work for 6!" I shouted to the back of Izzy's head, which she just answered with a wave of her hand. I let myself sigh out loud and gave my throbbing temples a rub. I hated shopping. Behind me I heard a soft chuckle, spinning on my heel I saw Jace in all his glory grinning at me. "Sorry about my sister" he said looking the least bit sorry. I just glared at him which made his grin bigger "care to walk me to English Clare?". At this I blushed, Jace was the only one who called me 'Clare' it was his childhood nickname for me. He stuck his elbow out for me and I easily took it, after all he used to be my closest friend.

Once in English class i sat in my desk at the back, normally Jace sits in the middle in between Aline and Kaelie but today he sat next to be, I raised by eyebrows at him in response he shrugged and whispered " I wanted a change, and I know you won't crave my attention and drool over me, I like that about you Pumpkin." Yet again, another childhood nickname, why was all this coming up? I smiled sweetly "Glad to be of service but I can't promise about the drooling" at this he snorted but gained up daggers from the Blonde Bimbos (Aline and Kaelie). I heard Jace mutter something along the lines of "You're something else" but Mr Wayland walked in the room ending our conversation. English was long and boring, Jace fell asleep 10 minutes into the lesson and I just sat drawing until I heard the words "paired assignments". I gently nudged Jace awake for him to hear "for the next few weeks you will be working in pairs for a project... before you get excited, you have to work with her person next to you". I involuntary glanced at Jace who was smirking at me "let the drooling commence". Brilliant, just brilliant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Thank you so much for reading, favouriting , following and reviewing! I thought I would just answer some questions**** . Also I realised during one of the paragraphs I wrote some of it in third person and other bits in first (after I explained the past). What happened was I wrote it in third and then changed it to Clarys point of view but I obviously didn't read through it properly.**

**I will update as often as I can; but I will definitely update at least once a week!**

**Someone said that Clary didn't seem happy and she's not, despite their past Clary just see's Jace as an annoying High School Jock. Please also note I wrote Jace 'was' her closest friend not that he is. Clary has dated all of the jocks, she just see's him as one and she's never gone the step further due to their friendship they used to have, they have chemistry sure, but it's not the same. That's why she's shocked to hear her childhood nicknames baring in mind they've never spoken about the past, none of their friends now that Clary and Jace knew each other before High School. I hope this helps your questions**

**If you have any more just ask me and if you have any ideas or suggestions I'm all ears, Thank you again x**

* * *

CLARY POV

As soon as the bell went signifying Lunch I couldn't get out the door quick enough, I was hoping i could see Isabelle as she would surely push her brother away. However Jace's 6ft body quickly caught up with her 5ft one. "I wouldn't suppose you were trying to avoid me?" he grinned at me. But I was just not in the mood today "oh bite me" I snapped back. Clearly sensing my mood he stopped abruptly in front of me and held me at arm's length. "Clare... It's okay, I know what day it is, it's okay to miss him don't beat yourself down okay" before I could even respond he engulfed me into his arms. I was confused "but how could yo-" "Clary, I've known you literally since the day you were born.. I was in the hospital forgot sake. I know okay! Jace interrupted me immediately. Today was my dad's birthday... my real dad. I didn't remember much about him, he left when I was 7 but I didn't need the memories, the scars say more than they needed to. I felt over whelming guilt over missing my father after everything he had done. "I-I-I" struggling to speak "I just don't see why I care about a person who never cared about me" I suddenly realised I was snuggled into Jace's chest as I started to move away I felt his arms tighten ' I know, I know" he said soothingly "come on I'll take you to Taki's, my treat" and with that they walked off to their favourite restaurant, they used to come here with their parents, it was another one of their secrets.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

Clary had noticed a slight change in Jace, he was acting like the child she knew and loved, but he was just a stupid jock wasn't he? Or maybe he just knew he needed him as he was the only other one who knew, she couldn't talk to her mother because it just made her upset. If his bestfriend Sebastian was anything to go by she was staying off jocks for life. She and Sebastian had begun dating at the beginning of last year and he had been amazing but as the months went by and Clary realised she wanted more than just making out, she wanted someone who made her feel special, treated her like a normal girl not the most popular girl.. she never asked for popularity, if she had it her way she'd sit on her own and draw 24/7. After about 8 months Sebastian also realised he wanted 'more' and when Clary wouldn't 'put out' Sebastian had gone out of his way to find someone who will. He didn't even tell her, Jace was the caught them and had told Clary straight away. Seen as Clary was in a daze she didn't even notice Jace had ordered for her; he had got her favourite Coconut Pancakes and Black Coffee. Before she could stop her mind she blurted out "Jace, why are you doing this?"

* * *

CLARY POV

Jace chocked a little on his fries and smiled "Because Clarrisa Fray for 10 years, you were my best friend and I miss what we had. I've come to realise I don't have a real friend and I started thinking about you my little red headed friend." Again before I could reply Jace had paid and we were heading towards my house, finally picking up the courage I shyly asked "erm Jay" i cringed at the nickname and when I saw the blush I blushed with him "erm would you like to come in? I'm sure my mum and Luke would like to see you, it's been years" Jace smiled, "I guess it has been a while, sure Red, I'd love to" As I opened the door I felt Jace stiffen beside me. I glanced into the room and immediately I saw who was stood in the middle of the front room with their back to us.

"Father?"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter is rushed, it feels rushed... Thank you for reading x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, the previous chapter felt rushed and I then didn't know where I was going with this fanfic.. I wasn't even going to carry on with it but seeing the reviews and how many people had followed and faved i couldn't just leave it so I've decided to carry on; I'm sorry if it's not very good i haven't done any type of English or Creative Writing in 4 years... But I hope you enjoy it and if any of you have any ideas on how to improve my writing or if you have any ideas towards the story I'd be over the moon to hear them.**

**Warning; swearing.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Father?"

At the sound of my voice, Valentine Morgenstern, turned around with the dead look in his eyes he always had when I was a child, it terrified me. "Hello Clarissa, my darling girl" he snarled at me with a glint in his eyes, I knew what that glint meant; he liked what he saw. Apparently Jace also knew what he meant because without realising it I was pushed behind him with his arms up to protect me. My father looked at Jace being my protector and me cowering behind the wall of muscle with an amused look in his eye.

"I wondered how long it would take Jonathan"

"How long would what take... sir"

"For you to be fucking my daughter"

"Excuse me sir, but you are mistaken... I am merely protecting Clary from the monster who stands before us"

This angered Valentine more than I've ever seen. Everything then seemed to happen in slow motion. I could see Valentine slowly lifting his hand to strike the boy who protected me and stood up to my father. Somewhere within me I gathered the strength to force myself in front of Jace just before the blow connected with his jaw, instead it hit mine with a sickening crunch of my bones. I heard Jace scream my name as I fell to the ground and entered darkness.

I woke up to a white room, I've never seen so much white before. For a split second I actually considered the fact I had died by my father's hand and this was heaven. Obviously this theory went out the window when the Golden Boy walked in and froze at the sight of me. Did I really look that bad? "I'm sorry, I wanted to be here when you woke up but even I can't control my bladder" Jace mumbled with a smirk "It's okay" I replied for a slight smile. "what happened" I added.

"Well, you saved me from a punch off Valentine, which was idiotic by the way."

"But I-"

"No, it was stupid. But I appreciate it. After you passed out me picked you up in my arms, after shouting at your father and him shouting at me, I bought you here"

"Where is here?"

"My house. You're staying here until you're safe to go home... Clary... where's your mum?"

"She's in Ohio, at an art exhibition, she left last night with Luke; I'm sorry I forgot, over wise I would have never invited you in"

"Hey, don't be silly, I'm glad I was there to protect you from that beast" He reached out to stroke the bruise on my jaw but left his fingers lingering over my cheek. "You need to get some sleep Little Red"

"Okay" I mumbled quietly.

Jace stood up and started to head towards the door. I grabbed the sleeve of his jumper, "No, don't leave me please, just stay until I fall asleep please" I look at him pleadingly. "Yeah, of course Clare" he replied and laid down next me to, bring me to his side. I rested on his chest and he started playing with my hair. Right before sleep took over my body I thought I heard Jace mutter at my temple "anything for you Clarissa Adele Fray" and a slight kiss at my temple, but I was too gone to comprehend it and sleep took over and for once I didn't have nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I read every single one**** Just so you know, I'm not only going to update when I get a certain about of reviews, I'm just going to update whenever I find the time to write, it will definitely be once a month, probably on the Monday but sometimes I will update more.**

**Chey xx**

**Warning; swearing.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Jace POV

When I woke up I was still wrapped up in Clary. SHIT, I wasn't meant to stay the night I was just going to stay until she fell asleep but for the first time I felt safe with her in my arms. I peered at Clary. She was on her back her head pointed towards me and I was on my side facing her with my arm over her waist. She was the most beautiful girl, even fast asleep; she had a natural beauty about her unlike most girls and she didn't even need any of the make-up she wears but I will admit I like the way her eyeliner makes her green emeralds shine/As I moved my arm away from her stomach she began to stir so I quickly darted to the chair beside her bed and put my head down pretending to be asleep. Lame move but I didn't want her to know I stayed in the bed with her. I heard Clary moving about and suppressing a yawn, which I found adorable. I felt her reach over and give my shoulder a little shake. I gave a slight moan and lifted my head blinking, a couple of times that was convincing right? As my eyes focused I saw her beautiful smile and I smiled back as if it was the most natural things in the world.

"Did you sleep on that chair all night?" she asked with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah... I was... erm... I was worried about you... " Why was I stuttering? "I mean you already fainted on me, I wanted to make sure you were okay but I ended up falling asleep" even as the lie fell out of my mouth it felt wrong.

For a second I thought I saw Clarys smile falter a little but it regained as she replied "well you didn't have to, I was fine so you've given yourself a bad back for nothing".

Even though she was smiling there was an edge of coldness to her voice, had I done something? "Would you like some breakfast? I can make pancakes? Oh and I managed to get you some clothes and your sketchbook."

"Yes please, breakfast sounds good and thank you jace that was really kind of you" without replying I walked out the door puzzled by her coldness towards me.

* * *

Clary POV

Jace was lying to me. I knew he was lying but he didn't know I knew... I had woken up during the night and Jace had been right next to me in bed and I was still wrapped up in his arms. Why had he lied when I asked him? Was he ashamed? Maybe he hadn't changed at all and I was just stupid for believe Jace Herondale had changed, that our childhood meant anything to me, I mean I'm the only person who knows his real name his Jonathan Christopher Herondale. I gave him the nickname Jace because Jonathan reminded him of his dad... and when he was adopted by the Lightwoods he took on their name. I'm the only person who knows who he really is, that he has a heart, I know because I've seen it broken into a million little pieces and yet still to this day he acts like we met in high school when I became friends with Izzy. I never told anyone because I knew he wanted a new identity one that wasn't connected to his parents and I realised that included me and our friendship but I miss the jace I knew, this arrogant, vain player in his place isn't him, and I was going to bring him back if it was the last thing I do. I could smell the pancakes so I quickly got dressed. Black jeans and a Green Day t-shirt and my black Converse. I tied my hair isn't a messy high pony, not even bothering to borrow izzy's straighteners and applied foundation to my black and purple bruise and eyeliner, it was my best friend. Once I was happy with my appearance I rushed down stairs to the awaiting smell of food.

"CLARY!" shouted Izzy as I made my way into the kitchen. "I'm so happy you're okay! I was so worried" and she wrapped me into a hug. "I'm fine Iz, just got a little knocked out by my father, it's nothing" I answered into her hair. "NOTHING! Clary he could have killed you, you stupid girl." I didn't reply due to the fact Jace had just put a beautiful tower of pancakes in front of my face and it accured to me that I hadn't eaten since yesterday lunch. While we were eating I could feel Izzy staring at me.

"What is it Isabelle?" which gained a smirk from Jace, we both knew she hated being called Isabelle.

"Nothing"

"Tell me"

"N-"

"Izzy for god sake spit it out."

At this she looked at Jace who stiffened.

"Where did you sleep last night" she asked pointedly.

"What do you me-"

"Don't even bother, I went into your room last night to ask you if Clary was okay but you weren't there and your bed wasn't slept in so I left and went to bed. However this morning when I shouted at you to get up, you didn't shout at me. Believe me I was happy but it wasn't you so I opened the door to make sure you were okay and your bed was empty and not made in... you never make your bed... ever. So I'll ask again, WHERE DID YOU SLEEP LAST NIGHT"

"okay fine, I slept in the chair next to clary's bed, she wanted me to stay until she fell asleep and I stayed a little longer to make sure she was okay bearing in mind she fainted on me and I ended up falling asleep, happy?" Jace half snapped at Izzy. After this the three of us just ate in silence.

* * *

After me, Jace and Izzy had finished eating we all went to go and get our books for school. As I came down the stairs and saw Jace at the bottom leaning against the wall. "Waiting for Christmas?" I asked with a smirk. "Actually I was waiting for you... We couldn't get your car yesterday and I don't want you going near that god awful house so I'm giving you a lift" he said matter-of-factly. I couldn't help but smile. "I totally didn't think of that, thank you a ride would be lovely, now chop chop Driver or we'll be late". I saw Jace grin and shake his head at me as I followed him to the car and got in the passenger seat. Jace had a nice car I had to admit. Seeing me admire his car Jace smirked at me and made our way towards school.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; I just haven't had any major ideas on how I'm going to proceed with this story. As it says in the summery, there is a life and death situation which bring Clace closer and I don't know if I want to bring that in straight away and they suddenly realise they are made for each other when they think they are about to die or pan it out a little bit and get them a little closer but neither of them admitting how they feel. Please please PM me or give me a review on which way you would like to see, the one that wins the most votes is the way forward I will go**

**Thank you.**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Today was relatively boring. Not much actually happened apart from Jace seemed to be near me all day. He'd walk me to classes even if his next class was at the other side of the school and when we had the same classes he sat next to me, not teasing me like he normally did. We just talked like normal people; like friends. Everyone was noticing the difference in me and Jace. People were looking at us and then whispering to their friend next to them, like it wasn't obvious. I have to admit it was sweet but why was he doing it? Jace Lightwood was Mortal High's biggest player and I was Clary Fray cheer captain and student body president, we were both the same yet completely different.

* * *

As the final bell signalled the end of school my mood disintegrated rapidly. What if Valentine was still at home? What about mum and Luke? I quickly checked my phone for the first time today and was a missed call and a voicemail from my mum "Oh Shit!" I listened to the voicemail as quickly as I could and I heard my mum's calm voice saying "Hey Clare, I'm just ringing you to left you know me and Luke are going to make a weekend out of this trip, I hope you'll be okay and I'll deposit some money into your bank for food and emergencies. I love you." At least my parents were safe, that's my main concern and now I just need to find some kind of escape from my father for a few days. As if my prayers were answered a heard a familiar voice at my temple. "Need a ride?" I turned around and saw Jace with his signature smirk.

"A lift would be most helpful as my car is still at my house... which I don't want to go back to right this moment in time"

Jace didn't even question why I didn't want to go home. "Listen Clare...I spoke..."

"Oh, no... It's okay... erm I'll just walk" I interrupted and stared to walk away when a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Let me finish Miss Stubborn Head"

"Miss Stubborn Head?" I smirked.

"As I was saying, I spoke to my mum, well Maryse Lightwood... and she said you're more than welcome to stay at ours for as long as you want"

"Oh my god Jace, Thank you so much" and I leapt into his arms, luckily he caught me easily.

"It's okay Clare". He said as he nuzzled into my hair. "Anyway let's get you home".

And for the first time in a long time, I felt safe.

* * *

**I'm really sorry this is short, I'm at my boyfriend house and his two little sisters are in the room being noisy so it's hard to concentrate for a lengthy amount of time, once I know which was of the story I'm going I'll be able to write longer chapters. Be sure to vote either in Reviews or PM me. I love you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N **

**Hey Guys, I told you I would update really soon and here I am woop woop. This chapter isn't going to have much Clace in it I'm sorry, don't kill me. I will make up for it! Anyway in this chapter we are going to meet three new students; OC TIME. And one of them is amazing... I mean it's based off me of course she's amazing; I can add myself in as an OC right? Well it's my story so I'm doing it anyway *hehe*. I will try and make this chapter longer as I've been failing in chapter length-ness. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, I read every one of them. I would also like to add, I'm British, god I sounded British saying that... Actually scrap that; I'm English and because of this I don't know the grades in America e.g 9****th**** grade, 10****th**** grade. So I decided that most the characters were 18 and in their second year of Sixth Form and the few that aren't will be 16 and in Year 11 doing their final GSCE year, if you don't like the way I've done it I apologise but don't know the American school years. Thank you for reading I'm sorry this Authors Note was long I just didn't want any confusion.**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

Today was Friday, the last day before the weekend. I've already taken the liberty of calling my mum and warning her of Valentines presence, I also mentioned I was staying at Izzy's for the weekend which my mum agreed would be the best. My father was a horrible man, especially when he was angry. He left my mum before I was even born believing my mum had been unfaithful and I wasn't even his, I had to admit I looked nothing like him, I was the spitting image of my mother from our small chests to our narrow hips to our set jaw and our artistic skills. Whereas my brother got all of my father's looks which led him to believe even more I wasn't his daughter until a DNA test when I was 10 proved I was, unfortunately. That was the first time I had ever met my father. I had never met my brother properly; I've seen pictures of him though. When my father came for the DNA test he told us that Jon had died in a car crash and he wanted to know if he still had a child. e IiiiiefuhnewufiIBE iVEB fidfjvcijsoiewioewfdslkkdsf All my life I was brought up by my mum and her best friend and then boyfriend Luke Garroway. This is where I got my last name 'Fray' it was 'Fairchild' and 'Garroway' mixed together as I wanted nothing to do with the man who's DNA I hold; Luke was my father. When I was 10, my father came looking for me after my brothers accident occurred and that's when he turned on me, he blamed me for his beliefs of my mother's cheating which lead to him leaving with Jonathon which lead to his death. That was the first time he had ever hit me and it would be the last. My mother ordered me out to Izzy's and called the police. Unluckily this was after Jace had moved in with them and 10 year old me knew I wasn't allowed to talk to him in front of people, I cried to Izzy and Maryse about how my own dad who I hadn't met before had slapped me across the face and kneed me in the stomach. What I didn't know was Jace stood in the hallway listening to everything. That night he crept into the guest room I was staying in and just held me. Then a heard an angry 10 year old Jace whisper "I won't let him near you again Clare" and I believed him. I didn't hear from Valentine again until two days ago.

* * *

I was so caught up in my own mind I didn't even notice we were at school and Jace had a smirk on his face. "GOD CLARY, YOU REALLY MUST STOP TRYING SO HARD TO GET MY ATTENTION, IT'S EMBRASSING!" He bellowed loud enough for everyone in the car park and those walking towards school heard. I groaned as I saw the arrangement of jealous glares of the guys for not giving them attention and the smug looks off the girls who all wanted Jace. I slapped him arm playfully and cursed him under my breath. "WHAT WAS THAT RED? WERE YOU DICLAIRING YOUR NEWFOUND LOVE FOR ME, HOW CUTE" he continued to bellow with a smirk.

"You would be lucky to have my love you asshat"

"Asshat?"

"Asshat."

"HOW SWIFTY YOU DISMISS OUR LOVE CLARRISA". With that I headed towards my first class, English which I just remembered Jace was in to. I was about to turn around and wait for him and give him a chance to apologise, however I took this moment to walk straight into someone and they fell on their ass with a "humpf".

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I didn't see you there"

"Oh, it's quite alright I wasn't paying much attention myself".

I took in her look; she was pretty. She has Strawberry Blonde hair which was shoulder length and slightly wavy, Amber eyes and slight freckles over her face. Her skin had a slight hint of bronze, she seems very orange. Once again she was taller than me, by a good 8 inches, god I hated being small. I looked at her clothes and knew she was going to get on great with Izzy. She was wearing a leather skirt which wasn't too short or tight, it hugged her perfect with a white blouse and black 6-inch heels. This meant she towered over me even more. "I'm sorry I don't think I've seen you here before? I'm Clarissa but you can call me Clary" I say.

"Malina, but you can call me Lana, me and my family have just moved here".

"Yeah... erm... ah there you are! Clary this is my sister Indian but she prefers Indy".

I gave the girl a smile and took in her attire. She looked different from Lana, where as Lana was tall and bronze this girl was small and dark. She had jet black straight hair that followed her jaw line and she had black eyes which sparkled with purple; dare I say Indio. She seemed to be pretty without knowing it. She hid her obvious curves under jeans and Band Tees.

"Welcome" Clary smiled at the girls. "Let me have a look at your schedules and I can see if we have any lessons together"

"Oh, I won't have any lessons with you I'm two years below, just finishing my GCSE's" Indy spoke so quietly I barely heard it. Lana handed me her schedule and I compared it to mine known off by heart one. "We have English, Maths, Art and Drama together" I smiled at the girl and she smiled back. "You also have Gym with Izzy and Textiles with Magnus, trust me you'll love them" I exclaim.

"Oh wow, just let me wait for my cousin Chey and we can see if she's with us too! Ind' why don't you go to Pre-Calc and I'll see you at lunch yeah?"

"Okay" and Indy walked away.

"Make some friends!" Lana joked but all Indy did was flip her off which made me double over with giggles.

"So if you don't mind me asking... why did you move here?"

Lana bit her lip but answered anyway "our mothers, Mine and Cheys were sister and were very close, our uncles/dads were best friends in high school but 2 weeks ago there was a car crash, no one made it. So we are now at our god mothers."

"I'm so sorry Lana"

"It's okay, it was just nice to be able to talk to someone who wasn't Chey, I love her but she can be-"

"CAN YOU BELIEVE THEY MADE ME TAKE OUT ALL MY GODDAMN PIECRINGS AND SAID I HAD TO COVER MY TATTOOS" yelled a 5'4 girl with blue and purple hair. Everyone within hearing distance either flinched, jumped or covered their ears. I tried to keep down a laugh.

"So this is Chey."

Chey looked at me with her green eyes, brighter than my own, smiled at me and said 'Nice to meet you, care to walk me to Mr Way-Land" she said squinting at the sheet. "I have English with him"

"Perfect, so do we.. This way" and they followed me to our English class just chatting as teenage girls do. As we arrive at Mr Wayland's class who was always late I sat in usual spot next to jace and I see him smirk at me, I roll my eyes in response. I feel two pairs of eyes watching me so I turn around to where Lana and Chey sat both with one eyebrow raised – I instantly hated them, I had always wanted to do that- I mouthed "I'll tell you later" and at this point his royal highness himself waltz in and began droning on and on. I listened for about 2 whole seconds before I began to draw.

About half way through the lesson out of the corner of my eye I see Jace's finger come towards my cheek and I quickly bat this hand away and hear sniggers behind us. This was going to be a long day...


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't uploaded in quite a while and for that I'm sorry! I guess I've just been busy... So to make up for it, you're going to get two chapters today woop woop. I will post this one now and then another one later tonight and I'm going to sit here and just keep writing chapters until I 'collapse' with tiredness (see what I did there? No... Okay). I've already written down the main points that are going to go into each chapter up to chapter 22 so stay tuned ;)**

**Chey xxx**

**DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, INDY, LANA AND CHEY.**

* * *

Chapter 7

I was correct; it was a long day... Lana and Chey found me and Jace highly amusing but drop dead adorable... They even decided they 'shipped' us and we are now officially called 'Clace' to them. I found this annoying but it amused Jace who was listening to every word they were saying. Even though he was sat at the other side of the table in the canteen, I could still see his stupid smirk on his face which resulted at me throwing a chip at him and the 10 people sat at our table looked at us in amusement. After a good 10 minutes of silence, me blushing the whole time Magnus Bane, a very openly sparkly gay man who somewhat resembled a glittery Sonic the Hedgehog and who also happened to be my bestest friend looked at me pleasantly and finally spoke up and broke the silence and took me out of my thoughts.

"Well this definitely a new development. Why was I not previously awake of this Firefly?" He faked hurt but was grinning uncontrollably.

"Or me!" A small voice perked up, the voice belonged to Alec Lightwood. Brother to Isabelle and Jace and Boyfriend to Magnus Bane. I liked Alec a lot; he was always polite to me while also teasing me a little bit like we were good friends, he was normal and I liked normal.

"We will have word missy" Izzy shot at me in a venomous glare. Even though Izzy couldn't hurt a fly she was pissing scary. I involuntary swallowed the lump forming in my throat and quickly nodded.

"AW LEAVE POOR CLACE ALONE, THEY'RE ADORABLE" shouted Chey and Lana shouted together

"CLACE!?" everyone else shouted simultaneously and then fell about laughing. I just groaned and hit my head against the table; this only made everyone else laugh even more which resulted in my cheeks matching my hair. As I noticed everyone in the canteen had stopped what they were doing and started chanting "CLACE CLACE CLACE CLACE" I stole a glance to see if he was dying with embarrassment as much as me, but the bastard was grinning at me. Someone obviously loved the attention.

* * *

As the day progressed rumours started flying around about me and Jace. Some were cute like "we are in love but won't admit it" and others are darn right scary like "we're having an arranged marriage because I'm pregnant" and others just hurt like "It must have been a dare because why else would he date me". I know I was popular but it didn't mean I was pretty or that people liked me, I mean I still didn't have a date to the dance and it was tomorrow. I guess I was three-wheeling with Simon and Izzy but it still hurt that no one thought I was good enough or pretty enough for Jace. He must have noticed my hurt because as he walked me to our final lesson which was Maths he bent down towards my ear and whispered  
"Don't worry Clare, you're beautiful and they're all jealous because they can't get anywhere near your beauty even when they try and you don't" I blushed... hard.  
"Especially when you do that cute blush of yours". I blushed even harder.  
"Don't say things you don't mean I replied simply with a shrug of my shoulders like him calling me beautiful didn't mean anything, like I heard it every day (I didn't but that's not the point). I heard him sigh and place his hand on my chin stopping us. I raised my eyebrows at him because I was incapable of raising just the one but I still refused to look at him so he wouldn't see the emotion in my eyes.  
"Clare look at me." I looked at him through my eyelashes only to see him smile- his real smile not the signature smirk.  
"No Clary, I mean look at me" he laughed while tipping my head up so I faced him (well his chest) but I looked up at this face and into the memorizing golden eyes which I noticed had flecks of brown in them.  
"I mean every single word, okay; I'd never lie to you." I know he was being nice but his words irritated me.

"So why are we lying to everyone else?" He looked slighting taken back by my question for a moment he hesitated before answering "lying about what?"

"That we've known each other since birth". I saw his shoulders physically relax, what had he thought I was going to say?

"I don't know, it's just easier this way." He saw the look of hurt spread across my face and quickly continued. "I mean Clare, they already ship us and we've only been talking like normal for a couple of days image what they would be like if they knew we'd seen each other naked, had a million sleepovers in the same bed or even the fact we were each other's first kiss, they'd probably try to marry us" He finished with his smirk. I had to agree he had a point as I let his words sink down I-

"Wait what. I was your first kiss?"

"Yeah" I noticed his cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Well Jace, I am honoured" I said taking a little bow and I saw his goofy smile. He opened his mouth to say something but the final bell signalled us to lessons were starting so I took off before he could say anything. As I walked away I thought I heard him mutter "Not as honoured as me Clarrisa. Not as honoured as me." But I told myself it was my imagination.

* * *

The day went pretty quickly and I made my way to Jace's car in hope of a lift when I heard someone shout my name from across the car park and inwardly cringed. I turned and saw Isabelle quickly walking towards me like a pit bull... oh shit

"CLARISSA ADELE FRAY, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

"Erm, Home?"

"No missy, you are getting in my car right now and we are going shopping! Tomorrow's the big dance and you haven't even got a dress yet!"

"I don't think I'm going Iz, I mean I don't even have a date!"

"Oh but you will!" She looked at me excitedly.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "Who?"

"Patience grasshopper was all she said and pulled me into her car without another word. Izzy's shopping sprees were... intense.

* * *

After hours and hours of walking around looking at dresses, I finally arrived home (well the Lightwoods) and collapsed on to the bed with a blanket of bags surrounding me. Izzy dragged me into practically every single shop in the Mall... which was about 89 shops in total. I must have tried on a thousand dresses but finally Izzy found one she liked. It was black and hit mid thigh, just a little past my bum. The bottom had a thin lace right around the bottom and the sleeves came down to my elbow were also lace. The dress hugged my body perfectly and gave the illusion of more curves. I had them but I never let them stick out this much. It contrasted my hair beautifully and made my eyes shone. Lastly she made me get a red clutch bag and some 7 inch killer shoes (black of course). Izzy had decided she was going to give me a complete makeover tomorrow in order to impress my date, whoever they were. For once I was that excited I forgot all my problems and sat looking out my window at the world with a massive grin on my face.

* * *

Mystery Girl POV

I woke up from my daze, feeling refreshed but I couldn't remember why then I looked down at the blonde god that lay next to me. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. His body was bronze and toned. His six pack and V-lines doing wonders to my mind. His body just seems to compliment his facial features, from his platinum blonde hair which he swears is real to his bright green eyes to this slight freckles on his nose. He was perfect and he was MINE. I gave him a slight kiss and he stirred in his sleep, I smiled sweetly considering myself lucky I got such a great man.

My Jonathan Morgenstern.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Feel free to review and I will post a new chapter in a couple of hours.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I took a while to update this. I was tired and then I started feeling really down for no apparent reason so yeah... but I'm updating now! This one's going to be short but it's important.**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

Chapter 8

Clary POV

I woke up in the morning to an empty house. Maryse and Robert were at work, Max had a sleepover last night, Alec was seeing a friend, Izzy was getting really for tonight and Jace was god knows where so she was all alone. She tidied up her bedroom for a while, got some food and proceeded to draw. I lost myself into my drawing of a tiger stalking it's pray. She was just shading the tiger's teeth when someone yanked the sketchbook out of my grasp. I looked up and raven eyes met my green ones. "Nice" Izzy stated. "Now go get in the shower we have two hours. "Two hours?! That's plenty of time!" I groaned. Izzy just looked at me. "Not when I have to get you ready and get myself ready; two hours is not near enough". She gave me a look that made me go straight into the shower.

* * *

After the quickest shower of my life, I was clean shaven and moisturised. I felt refreshed. I got dressed into the dress that I got yesterday and sat down in front of the mirror in my bedroom. Izzy then proceeded to apply make up to me. She started off with foundation that matched my skin tone perfectly but managed to cover up my faint freckles. She then contoured my face around my nose and temple and added highlighter to my cheeks, nose and under my eyes. A light pink was brushed along my cheek bones with gave me a slight 'winter glow'. She applied black eye shadow on my eye lids and cat like eyeliner. She finished the look with by painting bright red across my lips. The lipstick matched my clutch and hair perfectly. Izzy let me dry my own hair as she got ready herself. Wearing a long blue dress that had a slit up the right thigh and a plunging neckline. Just under the base of her throat she wore a Ruby the size of a baby's fist. Her hair was down and slightly curled down to her waist and she finished her look with a nude clutch and a pair of 8" nude heels. She looked amazing. Once my hair was dried she managed to tame it and put it into and elegant up do with a single curl at either side of her face. Clary had to admit, Izzy did a good job. She couldn't keep her curiosity in any longer "So who's my date?" She asked warily. Izzy looked at her and it was her turn to be nervous.

"Erm about that"

"WHAT IZZY"

"I lied"

"You what?"

"I wanted you to go and I knew you wouldn't without a date... so I lied. I'm so sorry" She pleaded at me.

"Gee thanks Iz!"

"Clary, you're going to have a great night there if you just-"

"No Iz!"

"Fine okay but don't come crying to me at the end of the night" and with that she stormed out the door to Simon.

Well done Clary, round of applause. She was just bending over to take my shoes off when I heard someone catch their breath behind me. I turned around and met a pair of golden eyes.

* * *

Jace POV

Oh My God. Clary looked beautiful. Right in that moment I had never seen something more beautiful. I saw her sigh and bend down to take off her shoes. DAMN she had everything, the whole package. Not being able to take my eyes off her ass, I involuntary caught my breath which alerted her to my presence. She whirled around panic racing through her eyes but when she focused on mine, I saw her relax and then look me up and down while holding her breath. I was wearing a black slim suit with a crisp white shirt and ironically a red tie that matched the exact colour of Clary's bag and lips. I smirked at the fact I could do that to her and I saw the pink blush forming on her cheeks and she looked at her feet. She was so damn adorable.

"Hey Jace" She mumbled still looking at her feet.

"Hey Beautiful" Oh shit, had he said that out loud. The way her head snapped up and her eyebrows narrowed in confusion.

She scoffed at me. "Don't you have some beautiful date waiting for you?" She sounded irritated.

"No, I was actually going to go with Alec but he ditched me for Magnus and it's their first school dance as a couple."

"Oh" Was all she said but could I hear a bit of relief in her voice? Suddenly it dawned on me. Clary was here without a date. Did she get stood up? Anger raced through him at the thought of someone hurting Clary. "Wait why are you here? Where's your date"

"I er-"She sounded nervous. "I didn't have one, nobody asked me" She admitted her cheek's glowing.

"Well Clarissa Adele Fray" I held out my arm to her, forever being a gentleman. "Would you care to accompany me to the dance?" I tried to hide my excitement and she looked me straight in the eye.

"Are you serious?" She questioned.

"I'm always serious" I replied grinning.

She gave me a small smile before replying "then I would love to" and she placed her hand in the crook of my elbow. As we were heading out the door I remembered something. I reached around the back of Clary's hair and pulled the pins out of the up do and let her beautiful curls surround her shoulders and waist. She was so beautiful. She gave me a questioning look. "I prefer it like this" I stated, cringing at the fact my voice waivered a bit and I headed towards the dance with a gorgeous girl on my arm.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short and there's probably loads of mistakes but I'm really tired and I promised two uploads. Tell me what you think so I know where I need to improve.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Clary's POV**

Every on the drive to school Jace had held on to my hand, never letting go. So as we arrived at the dance hand in hand, everyone stopped and stared at us, that's when the whispering began. I walked over to Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Lana, Chey and our other friends, Maia, Jordan, Aline and Helen with my head held high ignoring the comments thrown at me. Simon, Jordan and Alec were both wearing simple black suits. The only difference between them was the ties. Simon was wearing a bow-tie the same colour as Izzy's dress, Jordan just had a simple skinny black tie but Alec's was the same blue as his eye. Magnus must have had something to do with that. The girls looked amazing to. Maia was wearing the first dress I had ever seen her in; it was knee length and a soft violet colour with violet trainers. Nothing ever changed. Helen looked amazing in her floor length grass green dress that complimented her eyes and Aline was wearing a short tight hot pink dress with heels tall enough to nearly challenge Izzy. Aline used to be in the popular crowd with Seelie and Kealie but when she came out of the closest everyone turned their back on them, apart from us, we already had Malec so we welcomed Heline with open arms. Lana had a white dress that reached mid-thigh with white flats and Chey, well she was wearing a while and blue dress, the top of it was white lace with a plunging neckline and the skirt was dark blue, the front just covering enough so she still had her dignity and the back of the skirt flowed to mid calf and she had Killer black boots on. Every guy in the room was looking at Lana and Chey, even though I caught a couple looking at me. As we approached them everyone either looked at us with a smile or amusement. Izzy was the first one to speak.

"I'm so sorry for storming out and leaving you on your own, I'm so glad you decided to come"

"It's okay Iz, I was just annoyed I guess, you were only helping and so am I. Apart from every girl shooting me daggers because I came with Jace."

"Yeah... Good thing Jace was there" she said with a wink. Wait, did Izzy just WINK at me?

"You planned this!" I accused

"Maybe-"

"Oh my god Izzy! Can you go one night without playing matchmaker?!" I nearly shouted.

"But-"

"No buts. Please Izzy. I just want to enjoy tonight." I pleaded, giving Izzy my puppy dog eyes that I knew she couldn't resist. She sighed in defeat.

"Okay." As she walked to Simon she whispered in my ear. "Just so you know, it totally worked". She walked off with a smirk towards Simon, hips swaying. That girl was a nightmare but I loved her.

* * *

**Mystery Girls POV**

"Oh come on Jon, you promised you could come to my school Christmas Dance with me, you're my date!" I was already late as it is, the dance started 3 hours ago and Jon wasn't even dressed yet. I was in a very short red dress, it only just covered up mu arse and it gave no wonders of imagination on my boobs, they were in everyone's face. Just how I liked it. I knew lads wanted me and that was a great feeling. Knowing someone found me attractive, at least my 500,000 pounds on my boob job, nose job, clothes, makeup and most importantly my blonde hair go to waste. These were all courtesy of my father though. He was never around due to walking in France so he bought me anything I wanted, I even had my own place to live which was cool but now the only thing I wanted was for my boyfriend to show up at my dance with me.

"I don't know Seel, It seems a bit lame."

"But I'm the most popular girl in school, I can't not go! Besides I promised a lot of boys a dance so I guess if you don't go there's nothing stopping me"

"You're mine, no one else's" He growled. His growl was sexy.

"Come on Jon, I'll make it worth your while". I got on top of him, straddling him and started kissing his neck, right behind his ear where he likes it. I heard him moan into my hair and his fingers tighten on my hips.

"Okay you win, I can't wait to rip this dress off you after" he said breathless. I jumped off him giggling, Take that Jace Lightwood.

* * *

**Clary's POV**

Everyone had gone off to dance. I was enjoying myself dancing with someone I think was called Alfie but I can't be sure, maybe it was Adam. When I slow song came on I exited the dance floor and watched all my friends dance with their partners, even Chey and Lana and found someone to dance with, everyone seemed happy and that made me happy even though I also felt jealousy that everyone had someone and I had no one. Everyone just saw me as a slut from the stories they heard, not as a girlfriend. They were fine with dancing with me when it was grinding but as soon as it meant something they were gone. This depressed me immensely. I sat down at one of the chairs sighing as I pulled apart one of the decorative flowers that were in the middle of the table feeling sorry for myself. Stupid Jace for making me want to come. As if by magic I heard someone behind me.

"Care to dance Clarissa?"

"You don't dance Jace, not slow dance anyway"

"Well then you should be honoured"

"Go find someone else to dance with then"

"I don't want to dance with anyone else"

"But-"

"Besides, I can't leave a beautiful girl here all on her own" I flinched at that.

"I'm not beautiful". I'm glad my voice stayed intact.

"Clare, look at me". I refused. "I said look at me" Jace placed his hand under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes, I expected to see amusement as he tells me of course I'm not beautiful, he was just messing with my head because I'm 'easy' but I couldn't there was something else there. "Clare, you're the most beautiful girl in this room"

"Don't say things you don't mean Jace, I might do something stupid and believe you"

"I'd never lie to you" He said proudly. "Now will you stop being silly and honour me this dance". Jace held out his hand for me. I just accepted it without saying anything because I didn't trust my voice.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I had told Clary I thought she was beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the room. I never call a girl beautiful, maybe hot and sexy but not beautiful. What was this girl doing to me? I feel so stupid for letting her go all those years ago; I needed her in my life. We were currently dancing in the middle of the dance floor, every other couple seemed to have parted from us slightly but I didn't mind. She looked so amazing in that black dress that showed curves I didn't even know she has, she either doesn't know what beauty she has or she doesn't flaunt it, either way made it her so much better from the other girls. I had one hand on her hip and one hand more towards her lower back; I tried to keep as much distance as I could from touching her arse even though I really really wanted it. Clary was different, I was going to treat her different. Her hands were placed around my neck and she was idly playing with the hair at the back of my neck. She kept accidentally pulling at it which had me biting down a moan. As the song played into its middle I felt Clary sigh and rest her head on my chest, I pulled her closer and rested my chin on the top of her head. It was amazing how easily we fitted together, almost as if we were made for each other. We stayed like this, swaying slightly as the music came to an end. I looked down at her and saw her beautiful emerald eyes looking back at me. She really had the most beautiful eyes. They were going to be the death of me. I let my gaze fall down to her lips which were parted slightly. I caught her slight blush and I knew she knew I was starring. Without thinking I leaned down and our noses touched. I didn't want to go any further until she gave me a sign that I could, I was about to ask her if it was okay when she closed the distance and just as we were about to kiss, someone pulled me away.

* * *

**Jon POV**

I can't believe I let Seelie bring me to this stupid dance. The things I do for a hot girl and she was HOT. I loved the way her dress just covered her arse. I walked in with my hand on her arse and she was immediately surrounded by girls. All blonde and fake. I wonder if I could score myself another and have an EXTRA FUN night... I was smirking to myself just thinking about it. I was brought out of my thoughts by a squeal right by my ear. OW her dad can pay for a new ear drum!

"OMG, Do you see who Jace is dancing with?"

"No, who?"

"That SLUT"

"Which one?"

"REDHEAD"

"EWWWWW" they all shouted. I grinned, if she was a slut she was easy. I thought of a plan.

"Hey Seelie babe?"

"Yes Jonny?" I hated it when she called me that.

"Why don't I distract the Red Head and one of your friends can get Jace?"

"OMG YES! But don't get too carried away, I hear she has Herpes."

"Okay. Which one is she?"

"That one" She pointed at a small redheaded girl in a short-ish black dress and a 6ft golden boy. They were looking at each other like they really liked each other. Do I want to do this? They were leaning closer to one another about to kiss and that when I caught a glimpse at her green eyes. OH HELL NO. And I stalked towards them my anger building.

* * *

**Clary POV**

The song was stopping but Jace didn't take me out of his embrace. I looked up at him as he was looking down at me. His eyes were the most amazing shade of gold with brown flake in them. I really must ask him if I could draw him sometime. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice Jace was looking at my lips, they were open slightly and I was panting a little bit from thinking about how good looking Jace is. I felt a blush come on both from thinking about Jace and the fact he was looking at my lips, people only did that when they wanted to kiss them right? As I still over thinking things I felt Jace leaning down and our noses touched. He hesitated as if asking for my permission. This was killing me so I leant up and closed the distance. Our lips were about to touch but he was yanked away from me. "Get away from my sister!" the person who had Jace yelled. Everyone around us stopped and stared. Magnus, Alec, Simon, Izzy, Aline, Helen, Seelie and Kealie all shouted "SISTER?!" simultaneously. It would have been funny if we were in this situation. I looked at the green eyes identical to my own. The eyes that I thought I would never see again. And his natural platinum blonde hair. I looked at the face of the boy who I thought was dead for 7 years. The boy I've never met. I couldn't hold my surprise as both me and Jace said "JON?!" and gave a nervous look to each other. Jons eyes widened as he took in the face of his first best friend. They had kept in contact when Valentine had taken him, they had video chatted to each other but that was 7 years ago... "Jace... Jace as in Jace Herondale?!" Jace just gave a small smile and a shrug, which was difficult since Jon had hold of his jacket at the scuff of Jace's neck. "Hello, my friend, it's been years. IN fact the last I heard about you, you had died in a car crash 7 years ago." Jons eyes widened in shock.

"Who told you that?"

"Your sister", Jon turned to me.

"And who told you"

"Valentine". If he noticed the fact I didn't call him dad he didn't say.

"He told me who and Jace were dead. You died when mum's car hit a tree. Wait does that mean mums alive to?!"

"Yeah, she's not here at the minute though"

"Then where is she?"

"Hiding"

"Who-"

"Valentine, did you really have to ask?"

"What did he do?" This time Jace spoke up.

"He threatened your delightful sister her, then threatened to punch me but Clary got their first and your father hit her. AGAIN"

I cringed at the fact Jace just announced to the whole school my father hit me.

"Oh my god Clare, I'm so sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"He would have been looking for me, I left-"

"Yeah, this is all well and hearty but one question is bugging me" Isabelle interrupted us.

"Go on" Jon replied, his voice laced with fear, I told you she was scary.

"How the hell do you know my brother and his birth name?!"

"Jace and I have known each other since birth. We were best friends seen as our parents were too. However our dad took me away when our mum was pregnant with Clary and I never saw either of them again. Me and Jace stayed in contact and sometimes video messaged. From what he told me, he and Clary had become best friends and he promised to look after her like a brother because I couldn't be there. Even thought his" He gestured between us. "Isn't very brotherly".

Once Jon had finished his speech, every single person in that room was looking at me and jace realising we had known each other since birth.

"Oh fuck" I muttered.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. So the truth is finally out but how is everyone going to take it? **

**Next Chapter will feature Truth or Dare! (cliché I know but I want to try it) Everyone will be there; Clary, Jace, Magnus, Alec, Simon, Izzy, Maia, Jordan, Chey, Lana, Jon and Seelie so send in your suggestions for either truth or dare and I'll mention you in the next chapter. **

**Chey xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks... I've been busy and had MAJOR writers block**** I think I have the hang of it now so I decided to sit here at my boyfriends with a carton of orange juice and listening to Fall Out Boy. Also my anxiety has been acting up so I've just wanted to take a break and the only writing I have been doing in my blog (which you can find at . .uk ).But I'm sure you don't want to hear my sob story. I hope some of you are still reading this and I'm sorry I haven't been a good writer. Also I haven't been to high school in 2 years, so I need English project ideas! One that can get CLACE.**

**OH also it was brought to my attention that I didn't make it very clear in the previous chapters so I will change that but Jace and Clary HAVEN'T kissed, I repeat, HAVEN'T KISSED. They very nearly did but Jon pulled Jace away. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear enough.**

**WARNING; SCENES OF DEATH AND TOPIC OF ABUSE AND RAPE.**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

Chapter 10

Clary's POV

After Jon's amazing confession, no one else spoke about what had happened. Even though Izzy kept giving us daggers and everyone else was looking weirdly towards us. The only two who still gave us the same smiles as before were Lana and Chey; they had told me that Indy was ill so she wasn't participating in the dance. I'm not sure if they're just pissed off we kept this from them or if it's something more. We were now currently in the Lightwood residents sat in a somewhat circle in their living room. Everyone was talking amongst themselves apart from me and Jace who were deadly quiet; we had nothing to say to them or ourselves. I kept glancing at Jace but he was too caught up in his head to notice. Izzy finally broke us out of our silence by stating "Right ladies and gentlemen, if you haven't heard of the rules of Truth or Dare basically you get asked the question truth or dare and you have to answer the question or do the dare or remove an item of clothing. Shoes and Socks count as one item and you may include jewellery. Everyone Ready?" She looked around the circle from Simon, Magnus, Alec, Jace, Me, Lana, Jon, Chey, Seelie and back to herself. "Since it was my idea, I get to go first" Izzy scanned the circle once more and landed on her brother. Alec immediately paled.

"Truth or Dare"

"Erm Dare"

"I dare you to sit on Magnus' lap for the rest of the game". Alec blushed but sat down in Magnus' lap, who grinned and wrapped in left arm around Alec's waist while leaning on his right.

"Clary, truth or dare?"

"Dare" I say confidently.

"Okay" He hesitates for a moment. "I dare you to kiss whoever's name you pull out the bag" Alec smirked. Wait! SMIRKED? He had to stop hanging out with Jace, he was beginning to pick up his annoying habits. All around us a series of "oooohhh" coursed around me.

"Okay, deal."

We all wrote down our names on a piece of paper and put them into a small bag, something was telling me we would be using these more often than once. I placed my hand into the back, feeling all the eyes on me. I felt around until I felt a piece of paper right at the bottom and I decided it would be that on, as long as it wasn't my brother. I unfolded the neat piece of paper, why was it so neat? I'm pretty sure I just scrunched mine up. Once I saw the very familiar loopy handwriting I immediately knew. The name on the paper was;

JACE

* * *

'Oh god' I groaned and everyone looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. "WELL..." I heard Izzy prompt but I was too far inside my own head to comprehend words so I just showed them the paper. I did everything I could not to look at Jace but I gave him a quick glance expecting to see him smirking, his golden eyes laced with amusement and see the wrinkles that form in the corner of his eyes when he's trying not to laugh, that was cute. WAIT, WHAT? Okay, I'm over thinking this. However when I look at Jace his face seemed drained of colour expect from his cheeks which matched my hair perfect. Anger rose up inside me. Was he embarrassed by the fact he had to kiss me and not one of his blonde sluts?! His eyes leak dread. Wow, I know where I'm not wanted. I glared at Jace while I manoeuvred myself in front of him. He looked at me wearily, his left eyebrow slightly raised so it was hidden behind his beautiful hair. Seriously? What is wrong with me? I've never described Jace's hair as being beautiful before.

"Well we better get this over with"I growled at Jace. He remained silent so I rolled my eyes and straddled his lap. I heard his intake of breath. God he really disliked this. For balance I placed my hands on Jace's shoulders pretending not to feel his body stiffen under my touch. I looked once more into the Golden Pools situated on his face, they still had worry and dread in them. I sighed in defeat and moved myself forward and slowly pressed my lips against Jace's not being as passionate as I wanted. I could feel Jace's lips trembling as if he was fighting them moving. His eye fluttered closed so I followed suit and decided to deepen the kiss. Eventually I could feel Jace coming undone under my touch. His lips twitched more and his hands slowly came up off the floor and fitted onto my hips keeping me in place. I smirked against Jace's lips knowing I was defeating him. His bottom lip was twitching quite badly so I took the opportunity to take it in between my teeth and tugged it none too gently. Jace's grip tightened on my hips and let out a quiet moan, one too quiet for anyone else to hear it. I took that as defeat and kissed him once more, more passionately but still he resisted. I give up, he's impossible. Just as I was withdrawing my lips Jace's captured mine and he was kissing me with such passion I didn't think he could have so much passion inside him. His right hand came up to play with my curls as he kept kissing me, this other hand staying on my hip; his grip firm but soft. JACE FREAKING HERONDALE/LIGHTWOOD WAS KISSING ME! His tongue licked my bottom lip wanted access, I granted him it with a sigh and our tongues fought for dominance. Then someone cleared their throat. Jace sprang away from me just as I shrieked off his lap and hit my head on the floor. I had honestly forgotten we weren't alone. I looked up at the upside down faces of my friends. I was met with the amused faces of Magnus, Alec, Simon, Izzy, Lana and Chey. Jon looked like he was going to throw up and Seelie looked like she wanted to kill me. I quickly straighten myself out and sat back in between Jace and Lana. I felt Jace's breath on the back of my neck as his whispered "Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard." His breath gave me goose bumps and I could hear the worry in his voice. Not trusting my voice I just nodded and turned to Lana on my left who was trying not to laugh.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the hottest person in this room". Lana blushed and stood up scanning the room finally she walked towards my brother and gave his a kiss (a pretty long on if you ask me) on his lips. Now I know what Jon felt like seeing my kiss Jace. She sat down next to me and looked at me once more.

"Truth or Dare"

"Why me? Can you even do that?!"

"Just answer the question"

"Fine" I sighed. "Dare".

"Oh I'm so glad you said that my dear friend. I dare you to sit on Jace's lap for the rest of the game." I groaned in exasperation but sat on Jace's lap never less. Once again, I felt his body stiffen. I looked around at our friends and my gaze fell upon Izzy. My best friend smiled at me.

"Truth or Dare"

"Um" She paused for a second. "Truth"

"Have you and Simon had sex yet?" Izzy blushed while Simon paled and proceed to take her shoes off.

"Jace my Golden brother; Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Why didn't you tell us about Clary?"

"What about her?" Jace acted innocent.

"The fact you've known her practically all her life" She replied in a 'Duh" fashion. I felt Jace stiffen underneath me. I turned and faced him. "It's okay Jace, It's time they heard the truth anyway." Jace smiled. A real smile and took a deep breath to tell his no our story.

* * *

"I best start from the beginning. My parents, my real parents Stephen and Celine Herondale had two best friends Joceyln and Valentine Morgenstern. They were best friends in high school, they grew up together, lived their lives together when Jocelyn found out she was pregnant with Jon she was over the moon as were my family and a couple of weeks later my mum found out she was pregnant with me. 9 months later, Jon was 2 months old when I was born. Naturally seeing as our parents were best friends we became the best of friends quite easily. Over the next few months Valentine changed. My parents noticed it and they noticed the change in Jocelyn as a result. She became less herself and hid herself more in her house. Little did we know." He stopped and looked at me and Jon asking for our permission to reveal our secret. Jon nodded and smiled in agreement and I gave a slight nod and curled up in Jace's lap. So he continued. "Little did we know he was abusing her. A few months later as a result of a brutal rape Clary was conceived and Jocelyn was obviously over the moon but she worried for the safety of her child. Luckily enough Valentine had other ideas. He got it in to his head that Clary wasn't his but Luke's so he took Jon and left and no one saw them for two years. In that time Clary was born. I was at the hospital and vowed to myself that I would act like the brother that she would never have. Me and Clary grew up and we became good friends even at such a young age. Even at 2-3 years old my mum and Jocelyn helped me video chat Jon but after a few months the calls died down. Around Clary's second birthday Valentine came back and claimed Jon had been killed in a car crash. We all broke down in tears over losing a friend, brother and son." Jon interrupted Jace for the first time. "I remember that. That's when Dad told me you, Clary and mum died in a crash and I went to live with my uncle Jamie. I stayed their 5 years" Jace looked at Jon in pity but carried on. "Valentine stayed until just after Clary's seventh birthday. Over the course of the 5 years we got closer and closer and eventually inspirable. However months went past when Clary was around 6 and I noticed a change in her. She wasn't herself anymore and she would flinch if I came near her. One day I came in while she was putting a jumper on and I saw... I saw bruises and cuts all over her arms. I asked her who had done them and she told me it was her father and he also" Jace paused as a tear rolled down his cheek and landed on my head. 'He also abused her sexually. She made me promise not to tell her mum and I knew I wanted to but I couldn't go against my best friend's word. Eventually when Valentine left two years later Clary broke down and told her mum who broke down and told her he did it to her too and he left because she wanted to be with Luke and wanted Clary's opinion, obviously Clary was over the moon for her mum and we thought everything was going to be okay again. That was until a couple of week after my 10th birthday. I was at a friend's house and it was the weekend that Clary stayed at mine, we only lived a couple of doors down from each other so my parents brought her along in the car ride to get me. They were about half way there when a drunk driver hit the side of the car. I mean who's even drunk at 8am but this guy was. The car flipped several time and crashed into a shop. My father died and impact seen as he was in the driver's side which got hit. My mum apparently died on scene but a while after my dad and when they finally got Clary out the doctors said if they had been 5 minutes later she would have died. She shouldn't have been alive but something kept her alive. I stayed in the hospital for 2 weeks waiting for her to wake up. I wanted to make sure she was okay. Once I found out I was starting my new life as a Lightwood, that's what I wanted; a new life. That meant leaving my best friend behind. I regret it. I thought it would be better if I never spoke of it again but it only got worse."

After Jace had finished his story no one said anything. I was crying in Jace's lap and everyone look sympathetic. Jace cleared his throat.

"Clare. Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"What did my mum say to you while you were in the car.?"

"What do you mean? I told you-"

"No you tell me she said she loved us both but every time you tell me, you get the crinkles around your mouth that you get when you hide something." How did he even notice that? I try to hide the look of fear on my face, I don't want him to know. I've kept that secret for so long.

"Clary, please I beg you"

"Okay..." I take a deep breath, this is going to be deep.

* * *

"Okay so we were in the car" Brilliant start Clary. "We were trapped and covered in blood I remember the pain in my left side. A piece of glass had gotten lodged in there and was bleeding a lot. I remember looking over at Stephen and seeing his lifeless body." Saying it out loud made my eyes blur with unshed tears. "I looked over at Celine and she smiled at me. She said "I thought you were dead, you didn't move"

"Oh Celine, I'm scared. Are we going to die?"

"No baby, you're going to be okay."

"What about you!"

"Don't worry about me pumpkin". She then looked at me so seriously. I didn't know she could be that serious, she was always laughing and joking. "Clare-Bear? Can you promise me one thing please?"

"Anything Celine"

"Stay alive for Jace. I don't have much time yet but you can save yourself. I don't want him to lose the three most important people in his life. He loves you Clary. Don't leave him, for me. I love you both so much." And with that I watched the life drain away from the woman I saw as my second mother. I cried for god knows how long. I was pretty ready to give up. I could see the light as they say and I was ready to welcome it. Then Celine's words echoed through my head and I knew I couldn't die I needed to stay alive for Jace. I imagined him looking at three graves knowing I'm the only person he'd want to talk to. I thought of my mother who had already lost one child and I knew I couldn't give up. I'd be selfish. I waited for so long. Waited until I couldn't wait anymore and my vision went black. The next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital room and seeing golden eyes looking above me into mine."

I finish my story and look at Jace who's looking at me wide eyed. "So you're telling me, you stayed alive for me and I shut you out?" his voice barely a whisper.

"Technically, but I don't mind you had your reasons and I respect that" I answered quickly but Jace didn't say anything. Moved me off his lap and left the room. Everyone looked at me not knowing what to say until Izzy cleared her throat "Okay, everyone. Bed Time Kiddies" and everyone left leaving me starring at the wall for hours.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I'm so sorry this is really deep but we found out the truth! And Clace kiss!**

**Let me know what you think. I will update even if I don't get reviews but reviews help me get motivation; hint hint;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jace POV

I woke up to see the sun shining through my curtains, huh; I must have forgotten to close them last night. As soon as I thought of last night the memories came flooding back. The kiss, the teasing, me telling everyone about mine and Clary's past, Clary telling me she..she.. she stayed alive for me and I shut her out. I didn't know she was going to die but she stayed alive so I wouldn't lose the three people who meant the world to me. I had managed to lose them all by myself. What Clary must have been going through, almost as if her life meant nothing to me, if only I knew. I would have never let that girl out of my sight again.

I got out of bed and forced myself under the warm water of the shower still thinking about how much of a dick I must have been. I must have been in the shower for a good half an hour because the water started to cool down. I took this as my cue to leave. I changed into black skinny's, a white t-shirt and a black leather jacket with black converse. Simple yet Badass and Sexy as hell.

Once I went downstairs everyone was either out or asleep, It was only half 7 in the morning but I seemed energised for some reason. I grabbed myself an apple because I didn't feel like eating a lot and besides by the time I got back someone would have probably made pancakes , knowing Clary anyway. When I thought of Clary I got a tinge in my stomach and heart. I decided there and then I would do anything I could to make it up to that girl but there was something I needed to do or rather someone I needed to see.

Instead of waiting around for a Taxi I decided to walk to half an hour towards my destination. I've never realised how beautiful but also depressing the winter is. All the plants are dead and most of animals hibernating. The world is grey and gloomy but at the same time the lifeless tree branches are a beautiful contrast against the light grey sky. The slight ice on the road and pavement sparkle when the sun hits it at the right angel. Winter is beautiful. I was so lost in my thoughts about the beauty of winter that I almost didn't realise I had reached my destination. At times like this the only people I can think to talk to are my parents. So speak to my parents I shall. The gates to the cemetery loomed up above me. Why do they make the gates so high anyway? Is it in case of a Zombie attack? Or maybe a Vampire attack!? Okay, now I sound like Simon. I always hated the way the cobwebs always seemed to find their way around the handles of the gate; you'd think the grounds men would clean it. I hate cemeteries. Why were they always spooky? And every time I accidentally stood on a grave I got the shivers but I needed to talk to my parents and ask for their advice. It may sound crazy but they can't reply but sometimes when I ask a question the atmosphere changes, sometimes it feels better, sometimes it feels worse or maybe it's just my mind telling me what they would say. As I walked nearer to the location of their graves I could feel the presence of someone else. That's it I'm back shit crazy but what's that? As I crept nearer I could make out a shadow right where I believed my mother's grave. Why was someone sat on my mother's grave? I walked closer trying to be as quiet as possible. It was definitely a person but I couldn't see what they looked like as a huge black hood was concealing their face and hair and they were sat crossed legged on my mother's grave. They appeared to be talking to her and... crying? I wanted to get closer but I didn't want to disturb the person. I crouched down into some bushes as the wind picked up. The wind blew the person's hood off their head and they made no attempt to put it back. That's when I saw the unmistakeable red curls.

* * *

**I was going to leave it here but I thought I would be nice and leave a little bit of Clary's POV.**

* * *

Clary POV

I had stayed up most of the night just staring at the wall until around 6 am when the sun started to rise I realised the only people I wanted to talk to about Jace were is parents, they knew him better than anyone. Over the last 7 years I still came and spoke to them regularly. I kept them updated on Jace and promised I would always keep an eye on him. I knew I should have never told him about what Celine had said to me that horrible day. I knew he wanted a new life and I just had to bring up the past. I was bringing up his pain and I never wanted to cause Jace any pain. I knew part of him blamed himself for pushing me away but even if I knew Jace would have never spoken to me again I would still stay alive knowing the pain of never seeing me again would have been worse. So that's how I ended up here, sitting on Celine's Grave crying my eyes out at the fact I failed to keep her son happy. As I was sat there the wind began to pick up and it blew my hood off but I couldn't be bothered to put it back up, I wasn't in the mood to play games with nature. "I'm sorry Celine, I tried I really did try to keep our promise but it's difficult to be there for someone who's so broken and doesn't want you to be close to them. I know your death was the biggest setback to him, I couldn't imagine what I would be like if my mum or Luke died. I mean I was a wreak when you died. It was the hardest day of my life so far. Not even encountering everything my d- everything Valentine did to me, no losing my second mother was. I know Jace blames himself for cutting me out his life but I would do it all over again. I didn't really want to die anyway, I just didn't know why until I thought of Jace. He's amazing your son, I know I've been coming here every month or so keeping you updated but I do mean it. You would be so proud of him. He's so strong and stubborn like Stephen but he's sweet and caring like you. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep our promise, I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me". I finished my speech and cried into my knees. I had failed them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. I looked beside the Gravestone which read "Here live Celine Ella Herondale, Devoted wife, mother and dearest friend." Besides the rock I saw a small flower begin to blossom. A flower in winter?! This could only mean one thing... "YOU FORGIVE ME?" I practically shouted. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you , Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you , Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you , Thank you, Thank yo-" As I was doing a happy dance I saw a silhouette under a tree not so far away. The golden hair and eyes gave him away but in his eyes were... tears? I had never seen Jace cry after the day of the funeral.

"Jace, are you okay?" I asked approaching him slowly, I felt like I was approaching a lion. He didn't answer me so I kept walking until I was directly in front of him. His hair was messy and he had tear streaks down his cheeks. I wiped away his stay tears with my sleeve and smiled up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you mean everything you said? You've... You've been visiting them all this time?" Jace replied. If I wasn't so close to him I don't think I would have heard.

"Oh, you heard that huh? Yeah I meant everything and yeah I've been coming here every month sometimes more than once. Me and your mum had a right bitch about Keelie" I say smirking. Jace let out a smile, a real one. Then his eyes darkened once more, great I've lost him again. Why do I always have to say something stupid? "Jace I-" He's never hear the end of that sentence because Jace pulled me closer and kissed me. He kissed me with all the love and sorrow he felt. It was amazing. It was different to the one at Izzy's that was passion this was... Love. Around us the sky's turned blue, the sun shining and the birds cheeping. So Celine and Stephen approve then.

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV

The two teenagers were so caught up in themselves. They didn't notice the flash that surrounded them and the unmistakeable sound of a camera shutter.

* * *

**Ooooh cliff hanger! You know I like my cliff hangers! I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the other chapters; I'm going through a bit of a bad patch at the minute. Not that you need to know, but a lots going on and I feel heartbroken and shit if I'm honest so I will keep updating but I don't know how quick I will be. Thank you for reading.**

**Chey xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for the wait, my parents kicked me out for not having a job so I was living at my boyfriends for a while and I just didn't feel like writing, I hope you understand. I'm back home now but you know, It wasn't nice and I wasn't in a good place. I'm writing this quickly before I go out to a family part y but I felt like I owed you an explanation and a new chapter however my IPad is being stupid and won't let me on my notes (I keep chapter notes and Idea's on there) and for the life of me I cannot remember what was meant to happen in this chapter so I'm winging it, also I reckon this story will be about 28 chapters long. I'm apologising in advance for the mistakes and the length of this chapter. Also I've thought of a new story I'll post the summery at the bottom of this chapter so please read it and tell me what you think!**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

Chapter 12

Clary POV

After the kiss, Jace and I just hung out for a while talking, laughing and remembering the 'good old times' when we didn't have a care in the world. For once I could actually feel myself getting happy. The late morning sun was shining through the tree branches, lighting up Jace's hair and eyes giving them both bright gold streaks. I would love to draw him... Maybe he would let me if I was to ask... No Clary, let's not scare the boy away now. We headed to the Lightwood house; I has been staying here for the past couple of days while my mother and Luke were still enjoying their time away and Jace wouldn't let me go home in case Valentine was still lurking, however they were due to come home this evening and they had called the police in advance so a police officer will be approaching the house with them in case they run into problems and I will finally be able to go home. I love staying with the Lightwoods but it isn't home. I missed my light blue bedroom with my sketches and painting all over the walls, I missed my mum's cooking and most of all I missed my own bed.

We arrived at the Lightwood residence to the wonderful smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Jace and I shared a look with glints in our eyes and ran into the kitchen as fast as our legs would take us. Jace being over a foot taller than me got there a good 30 seconds before me and he stood there his hips leaning against the kitchen table biting into a pancake with that stupid smirk plastered on his face. I chose to ignore him and pushed me way to pass him but he tried to block my way. I turned my back to him and rubbed my arse across his 'manhood' as I tried to get past him, I heard Jace give a sharp intake of breath and his whole body stiffened. Mission accomplished. Jace moved out the way so I could get my plate full of pancakes. Alec was already sat at the table grinning like a Cheshire cat at Jace and I. Jace managed to regain his composure and got himself a plate of pancakes and sat next to be, across from Alec and we had a three-way conversation about anything and everything.

* * *

After 10 minutes and many many pancakes later, we were laughing at some joke Alec said, yes Alec told a joke... something was up with that boy but during the mist of our laughing none of us noticed Izzy coming down the stairs until she charged into the kitchen, hair flying and eyes blazing. She shot daggers and me and jace looking like she was going to kill us. "Erm Izzy? You okay there? You kind of look like you want to rip my head off. Why don't you sit down and have some pancakes?" I spoke to Izzy as someone would speak to a child or a scared animal, but seriously, angry Izzy was TERRIFING. Jace looked at the floor unable to meet her eyes and Alec was turning a pale green colour, traitors. Izzy didn't say anything, she just kept darting her eyes between me and Jace.

"Izzy, what's this about? Why do you keep looking between Jace and I?"

"When were you going to tell me?!" She demanded.

"Tell you what Iz?"

"You and Jace!"

"What about me and Jace?" I was majorly confused.

"That there's something going on between you!" This shocked me.

"Izzy, what- what are you on a-about? There's n-n-nothing going on. Is this about the kiss last night? That was just a dare Iz it-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS AFTER THIS MORNING. PDA BY THE WAY!"

"What-what do you mean Iz? I have no idea what you're going on about" I glanced at Jace and he visibly paled but didn't say anything to defend us. Izzy huffed and pulled out her phone clicking away until she found what she wanted. Izzy promptly shoved her phone under my nose and I stared at the screen unable to comprehend what I was viewing.

It was a Facebook post, more precisely our school Facebook page and in the middle of the screen was a picture of Jace and me kissing in the graveyard. Our eyes were closed, his hands on my hips, mine on his neck on my tip toes to reach his lips better. If you looked close enough you could see us both smiling while kissing. This was bad this was very bad. I quickly checked the comments underneath;

"what's he doing with her?"

"my jace"

"im going to kill that ugly slut"

"wait, is that Clary Fray?"

"omg it so is!"

"ewwwwww, he's probably caught something off her"

"I wouldn't say that, she wouldn't put out for me"

"who would put out for you Dan?"

"I heard she's a virgin"

"she's so ugly"

"no wonder her dad hit her"

"hopefully he'll do it again"

"I think they're cute together"

"ew no"

"she's worthless"

"I'll get my jace back"

Over 10,000 comments were posted, mostly hate towards me. I saw Jace desperately trying to see what I was looking so shocked at, he looked worried. While trying to blink the tears away that were threatening to fall I showed Jace the image. His jaw dropped and he took the phone off me. His expression softened when he got a good look at the image but as he scrolled down he saw the comments and began reading a few of them. His expression changed from happy to shocked, to angry and finally pity when he looked up at me. I lost it.  
"Clary I-"

"Don't Jace, I just need some time on my own." And I ran up the stairs slamming the door of my room. I sprinted to the bed and threw myself on top burying my face into the pillow and this is where I stayed all day.

* * *

The day slipped away and it was nearing 9pm, everyone at one point had tried talking to me. Jace got angry when I wouldn't let him in after trying 7 times and stormed off, Izzy felt guilty and wanted to make it up to me. Alec was sympathetic because the same had happened to him and Magus, Simon even came to ask me to watch Star Wars with him. They all meant well, I knew that but I just didn't feel like talking to or seeing anyone. Around 10pm I received a text from my mum, It said her and Luke had arrived so the coast was clear so I was welcome to come home whenever I wanted. This was exactly what I needed; my mum would know what to do. I packed the little belongings I had with me and made my way to my house. I heard an eruption of laughter I made my way into the room and the laughter faded as everyone saw me.

"My mum had texted me. It's safe to go home. Thank you so much for having me."  
"It's our pleasure dear" Maryse replied with a comforting smile. Alec hugged me and told me to ring him, Izzy hugged me and Jace just mumbled 'bye'. I walked the couple of blocks to my house and saw the place I called home looming in front of me. My mum's red car was parked in the driveway with filled my heart with relief. I opened the door and stood in the threshold. I closed the front door and was plummeted into darkness, the house was quiet, eerily quiet. I was getting worried. "mum?" Nothing. "Mummy, where are you?" I haven't called her mummy since I was seven. "Mum where ar-omf" I felt something hit the back of my head and darkness surrounded me, as I was passing out I swear I heard a man laugh.

* * *

**THERE YOU HAVE IT WOOP. Any ideas on who it is? And as I said at the beginning, here's the summery of my idea for a new story, if you like it let me know and I will write and publish it. **

"_**Jace Herondale, heard of him? Of course you have. He's a world famous actor, best of his age they say. He's good looking, funny, smart but also cocky and stubborn and most of all, he's beautiful. Me? I'm Clary Fray. His assistant."  
**_**  
Thoughts?  
Thank you for reading.  
xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, look at me updating twice in one week! In case you didn't know my new story 'His Assistant is now up and running so If you could go and check that out. I appreciate it, anyway I shall stop taking up all of your time and get on with the story.**

**One last thing, I just want to thank everyone who as read, favourited(is that a word?), followed or reviewed my story, I wouldn't still be doing this if It wasn't for you guys, so Thank You.**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

Chapter 13

Clary POV

I woke up to a pounding headache, right behind my left ear. I lifted my hand up and pressed on the source of pain, I winced at the pressure of my fingers and when I brought them back down they were stained with dried blood. What happened to me? I don't remember anything, all I remember is my mum sent me a text saying it was safe to go home and nothing else... MUM! Oh my God, is she okay? What happened? Where am I? If I don't get some answers soon I'm going to explode or cry... I haven't decided yet. I could feel someone watching me but everywhere I looked I just saw darkness, with the occasional movement but that could just be my mind playing tricks on me. "Mum, Mummy? Is that you?" I don't know why but I felt scared. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the shadows move, almost stand up. I squeezed my eyes shut. This isn't happening, this isn't happening.

"Your mother is fine Clarrisa, I would never harm a hair on her petite head, her boyfriend now that's a different story."

I knew that voice... It was the voice of my nightmares. I opened my eyes slowly and lifted my head to meet the source of the voice. My green eyes met the black ones of my father and darkness consumed me.

* * *

Jace POV

I hadn't spoken to Clary since the night before. I figured she'd want some time to herself but I desperately missed her. She made me happy and complete. She knew who I really was and she accepted me for that. She's honestly my best friend, she has been for 17 years, but was this friendship I was feeling? Surely the depth of my feelings for Clary excelled those you feel for a friend? But does she feel the same? She kissed me back, surely that's something but after that image on facebook she never looked so embarrassed. Maybe she regretted it. I didn't. I wanted to do it again, the feel of her soft pink lips moving against mine, her fingers slightly tugging at my hair; it was all something I wished to experience again. Was this love? I'm Jace Ligh- Herondale; I don't fall in love, do I?

It was no use, I couldn't go back to sleep. I glanced at the clock which read 6:09AM. Perfect time to go for a run. I changed into some shorts and a vest top, grabbed my IPod and went running. I loved running; it always cleared my head and allowed me to think. After what felt like an hour running I decided it was time to start heading back. As I jogged past Clary's house all the lights were off, weird Luke was normally up at this time getting ready for work. I ran past and didn't think of it again. When I arrived home, weird how after 7 years I can finally call it home. The clock read 7:47AM, not a bad run. I texted Clary a quick morning text, just to let her know she wasn't in this on her own and I was still thinking about her and hopped in the shower. The warm water cascading down my back relaxed me, to the point where I was just stood in the shower with my eyes closed just letting the water wash over my back for god knows how long. When I finally got out of the shower, I checked my phone 9:02; no text from Clary, she should be up by now. Maybe she was just having a lie-in. The smell of bacon cooking down stairs brought me out of my revive so I quickly got dressed and followed my nose.

* * *

It was nearing 9PM and I hadn't heard from Clary all day and neither had everyone else. We were all getting worried. It wasn't like Clary to just drop off the face of the earth. We figured out why she wasn't answering any of our texts; when you rang her phone it went straight to answer phone. Maybe Clary just wanted some peace and had turned her phone off but for my own piece of mind I needed to know if she was okay, whether it was selfish or not, I needed to see her, hear her voice and make sure she's okay. With that in mind, I put on a jacket and made my way over to Clary's it was only a short walk, maybe 10-20 minutes so I decided to walk rather than get a cab. When I neared Clary's I noticed in surprise that her lights were still off, this added to my worry. I walked up the steps to her two bedroom house and knocked on the red door. I remember when we painted that, It was summer when we were around 7 and Clary wanted some colour to the front of the house and Jocelyn had some red paint left over so she allowed us to paint the door. I swear we got more paint on ourselves than the door. I smiled at the memory and then the happy memory faded when I realized no one had answered the door when I knocked, this was strange. I tried the door handle just asking for a stroke of luck and it must be my lucky day because the door was unlocked and now open. I stepped inside and the whole house was pitch black. "Clary? Clare, are you here? I've been worried sick, just make a small noise, anything!?" I listened for a noise, for anything but got nothing in return. "Jocelyn? Luke? ANYONE?!" again, I got nothing. I ventured into the house that I knew like the back of my hand and found the light switch situated next to the living room door which lit up the hallway. It looked like a bomb had exploded in here. The table beside the door was smashed and there was broken glass all over and blood splattered up the wall and floor. What had happened here? My first thoughts were straight to Clary. Was she okay? Where is she? As I was frantically thinking about Clary and looking around for any clues all over the house, I went upstairs and taped to her bedroom door was a note which read:

'_Jonathan Herondale, surprised I knew it was you? Of course not. Now as you well know, I would never hurt a hair on my daughters head. However that doesn't stop me getting someone else to do it. Come by midnight tomorrow or Clary's dead_.'

I dropped the note and ran out the door before it had even touched the ground. No one touches my Clary and lives.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just so you know, this is a bad scene. It involves Self-Harm and Suicide so if you don't want to read it please skip this chapter as nothing else will be happening in this scene. (Don't kill me yet)**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

Chapter 14

I woke up and found myself in an empty room. My head was pounding. There was a single window in which the sun was currently shining through which meant it was daytime. How long was I out for? Hours, days, months? I couldn't see Valentine anywhere hopefully he was long gone doing whatever diabolical plan he was conjuring up next. I needed to find a way to get out of here, if I didn't I'd surely go insane.

I tried to stand but my head was having none of it, the pounding went from my head all the way down my neck. I thought I was going to vomit, I felt so nauseous. It took all my will power just to stand up however despite my thumping temples I stood. Step One. I wobbled over to the only window to look out of it. A wall. That's all I could see. A fucking wall. I was ruined, there was nothing I could do I just had to sit here and wait for death to come and get me. I would gladly welcome him with open arms. My mind went to Jace before my own family. Wouldn't Jace miss me? I mean was he feeling the same things I was? He did kiss me after all but was it real? I'm so confused and I realised with a shock that the only person I wanted to talk to about Jace was Jace... He was the person I went to after Sebastian happened. He's my best friend, I realise that now.

That thought alone gave me hope to pull through just so I could see his face again... be in his arms... feel his lips against min- No. After the picture scandal I couldn't think like that, every person in that school thought I was a slut and just wanted to get into everyone's pant s when in reality I've never 'put out'. It sounds so cheesy but I was honestly waiting for the right person, I see sex as more than just sex, I see it as 'making love' and yet people abuse it for meaningless flings. I don't even know why I'm still at that school. Of course I did; I wanted to complete Art so I could go to an Art College and get a degree and become a Famous Artist but that seemed so far away right now, bearing in mind I was trapped in this room. What future did I have? Also if jace was everything I thought he is where was he right now when I needed him the most? He didn't need me. He's fine without me. I was kidding myself thinking someone would actually want me. Little Clary Fray, sure I was pretty, the captain of the cheer team and I was popular but that didn't mean anything, I didn't have any true friends apart from Izzy, Simon and Magnus. I got on with Alec but I got the feeling he doesn't like me very much and Jace was... well Jace was a lot of things. I was nothing compared to the mass of the world, why would anyone care if I was stuck in here? Had anyone even noticed?

I took one last look around the room now that my head was clearer. Maybe there was something I had missed, something that could help me escape. There wasn't even a door in this room, how did she get in here? In the left hand corner of the room there was a table. As I neared the table I noticed the unmissable glint of a dagger blade. Why was there a dagger? Was it a sign to give up fighting? I had been fighting all of my life. I looked over to the space I assumed I woke up in and noticed a cut piece of rope, I was tied up? Or a better question, someone cut me free? Who? Who else was here? Where was here? My mind was going crazy will all the questions going through my mind at one time, I couldn't handle it. I needed some kind of freedom from all of this. Why must I be the one with a messed up family? Why couldn't I have just had a mother and father who loved each other and their daughter not a mother and step father who loved me and a father who despises me for the simple fact that I look like the one woman who broke his heart and left him for a better man so he takes it out on me. I grabbed the glade without really thinking about it and walked over to the window where the slit of sun was coming through the window. Sunlight means light and light means happiness. I knew what I had to do.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't handle the pain. The shine of the sun through the window was reflecting off the blade in my hand; my freedom. The thought of freedom filled me with relief, I could be free. No-one really cared about me, otherwise I would have been found right now surely. The position of the sun told me it was evening time, the sun nearly setting and the world being plummeted into darkness... fitting. I carried on looking out the window as I gripped the blade and ran it over my wrist, not very hard. I didn't feel the pain until the blood was dripping on the floor but the pain wasn't enough, I could still feel worthless and alone. I need the relief, I needed more. I gripped the handle of the dagger even harder and gritted my teeth as I brought the blade across my wrist using more force than I've ever used. The blade sunk into my skin like a knife to butter, the blood exploded all over my hand and arm but I couldn't feel it. This was it, this is what I needed. I realised all the pain and now I could be free. The thought brought a smile to my face. As the darkness started to surround me and my knee's began to give way I thought I heard someone shout my name but I had already hit the floor and I couldn't feel anything anymore and the darkness took over.

* * *

**So, I'm sorry this chapter was a little deep and personal. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but I wanted to include this chapter, for personal reasons. If you want to talk to me about the issues raised in this chapter please PM me! Thank you for reading and I'm sorry if it was confusing and horrible to read, I wanted Clary to be in two minds and the two parts of her mind were at battle and only one could win, I hope I portrayed this well. Thank you again! **

**Stay Strong x**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'M SORRY I'VE BEEN A CRAPPY WRITER. I actually wrote the beginning of this chapter a while ago but I couldn't get the middle of it right. So I apologise if this is crappy but it's nearly midnight and I wanted to get this done. So enjoy.  
Chey xxx**

* * *

Chapter 15

Jace POV

I didn't even know where to start looking. Where would Valentine take Clary? I only had a couple of hours left and he had left me no clue in the note. Think Jace think. Urgh, this was so frustrating. I. Just. Could. Not. Think. Then it hit me, when Clary and I were around 5 Valentine opened a restaurant called "_Valentines" _But it only lasted a couple of months-less than a year and now it was just an abandoned building. He could take her there and no one would notice and Clary wouldn't know where she was as she was probably too young to remember and I see it going to Football so I remember where it is. That must be it! Luckily the restaurant was only a 10 minute walk from Clary's so I took off in a run.

Soon enough I was face-to-face with the shabby restaurant. Most of the lights in the sign had either been stolen or fell off, it now say's "v _lent 's_". The paint was peeling off the walls, the windows smashed or boarded up and the door had graffiti all over it. It was a dump. The inside wasn't much better. Everything had at least 5 inches of dust and muck coating it and there were spiders EVERYWHERE. The electricity didn't work so I had to hold out a lighter as a light source. I entered the room more, whispering Clary's name over and over, as I moved closer to the middle of the room I noticed a body shape on the floor. My immediate thoughts went to Clary but the person was too large to be Clary. I shuffled towards the person anticipating an attack or for it to be a trap. They had their back to me so I couldn't see their face, I crouched down next to the person, and I checked for a pulse, they were unconscious but breathing, barely... I turned them to face me and saw Luke's face looking at me. Man, he looked like he was in bad shape. His face was covered in bruises and dried blood and there was blood on his chest. I wonder what happened. I already knew the answer but I wanted there to be another possibility. I knew how much Luke meant to Clary and I knew she wouldn't be the same if something happened to him so I had to help him. I lifted Luke up and took most of his weight, he seemed to regain consciousness slightly and start walking but as soon as we headed outside he lost it again. I took out my phone and called the only person I could think of.

A few minutes after the call Alec appeared at the curb. He looked down at Luke's once again unconscious body and darted his eyes back to me. "It wasn't me! It was Valentine, Clary's dad. I need you to take Luke to the hospital and try to contact Jocelyn if you can, please Alec" I begged. I hated begging but I needed the help if I was going to save Clary. Alec remained silent for a minute but finally answered "Okay Jace, I'll help him. But why can't you take him?" "One, I don't have a car and Two, Clary's still in there but I couldn't bring myself to leave Luke." Alec gave me a nod, loaded Luke into his car and drove off without another word. Phew, one less obstacle.

I entered the restaurant once more and headed towards the back where the kitchen, store room and freezer are. Knowing Valentine, I bet anything that Clary's locked in the unusable freezer. You can't unlock it from the inside and it's nice and dark. I walked over to the big heavy silver door at the back of the room. It was one of them huge freezers you could actually fit a cow in. I pulled hard on the handle and to my surprise it actually opened. I couldn't wait to see Clary. See the light in her eyes when she saw I was her savour. Maybe I could finally tell her how I really feel. I couldn't handle my excitement anymore and raced into the room calling her name. What I saw wasn't anything I wanted to see again. Clary had her back to me. In one hand held a shard of glass or something and her wrist on her other arm had a huge gash on it. The blood was dripping on to the floor. As I entered the room I saw her knee's buckle and she fell to the floor. She had tried to commit suicide.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapters crap. I will make up for it. I was bugging me only being half done. Please Review and let me know what you think. Thank you to my loyal readers who read my story even when it's shit, you guys are the best, I love you x**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jace POV

We were in the hospital. As soon as Clary hit the ground I called the ambulance. It was three hours later and I was honestly beside myself. Jocelyn kept rushing between Clary and Luke, making sure they're both okay. Luke should be okay; he started responding to treatment an hour ago and is predicted to make a full recovery. The doctors said if I had reached him 5 minutes later it would have been too late. That man was almost a second father to me, he was there when I was born, through my childhood, making me and Clary laugh when we were supposed to be quiet or getting in trouble. He used to sneak us sweets upstairs after dinner when we were in bed and most of all he was there for me when my parents died. He told me he lost his parents at an early age and if I ever needed someone to talk to he's be there. He even read a speech at my parent's funeral. I don't think I could have lived with myself if something happened to him, for me and for Clary.

I told Simon and Izzy the situation and they said they will visit tomorrow and tell Maryse what happened and say I wouldn't be home. I hadn't eaten since I found her. I couldn't even leave her side. She was deathly pale, her green eyes closed and sunken into her head. She had scratches and bruises all over her face. Her mane of red hair surrounded her pillow, meaning it was more red than white. She had wires sticking out of her connecting her to various machines but the worst thing by far was her wrist covered in a huge bandage. I can't believe she tried to kill herself, I never knew she was that depressed. The last couple of days I've seen her brighten so much. She told me all those years ago she lived for me but then she goes and tried to end it, why? What was so bad she couldn't wait 30 seconds for me? Was I too late? I mean it did take me a while to figure out where to save her, if I had got it straight away could I have stopped her?

The room was so white I couldn't handle it. White walls, white floor, white bed, white everything. It only made Clary look paler, her bruises more predominate and her hair redder. I know there's so much more I could have done to save her earlier but I'm just glad I managed to save her just a little bit, at least she has a chance at survival. It was this moment that I realised I would do anything to keep this girl in my life. She was beautiful, smart, funny, sarcastic, serious, amazing, gorgeous, perfect and simply Clary. She was my angel in the dark and I... I... I think I'm in love with her... I never noticed it until now, but I was in love with Clary Fray. Everyone always said one day we would be married, seen as we already acted like an old married couple. I had dated a lot of girls, everyone knows that but they never lasted and I could never understand why but there was just something different and now I know why; they're not Clary. I can't believe it took me this long to realise.

It was now nearing 6am and the world was starting to wake up, the birds singing, the sun shining. Nurse's taking care of the patient's morning routine and Clary still fast asleep. I hadn't left all night. Luke woke up around 4am, thanking me over and over again for not only saving him but saving Clary too. The nurse came in to check Clary's vitals and make sure she was responding to treatment. As she left again she gave me a sympathetic smile. "Your girlfriends going to be already, she should wake up soon" and then she left the room leaving me dumbfounded. GIRLFRIEND. I loved the sound of Clary being known as my girlfriend, it would be an honour and a privilege.

Someone mumbling brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around me to find the culprit but no one was around, it was just me and Clar- Clary! Sure enough as I looked at the pretty redhead, she was stirring and mumbling in her sleep, she kept mumbling a couple of time and it sounded like the same word, It almost sounded like- "JACE" Clary said my name. She said my name. "Clary?" Jace where are you?" she sounded like she was crying. "Clare, I'm right here" I whisper stroking her hair away from her face. "I love you" and she goes back to sleep. She loves me? I start doing a happy dance around the room when a chuckle makes me stop dead in my tracks. I turn and met the smae green eyes I knew so well. "So, you have a thing for my little sister"

* * *

**I'm sorry this is short but JACE REVOLUTION GUYS! I'm trying to get back into the story. I know what happens, I've already written the ending but it's getting to there and trying to make it interesting, you know? I hope I made Jace's thought realistic, I'm not a guy so I don't know how guys think but I got my boyfriend to help me. **

**ONE FACT ABOUT ME; I want loads of tattoo's but my mum won't let me, even though I'm 18, sucks man.**

**NOW I WANT ONE FACT ABOUT YOU IN THE REVIEWS, IT CAN BE RANDOM OR PERSONAL. I JUST WANT TO GET TO KNOW MY READERS BETTER.**

**Chey xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, it takes a while with the whole no internet thing. There are only 10 or so more chapters! I tried to make this one a little longer. Also I have noticed that I have been neglecting the other characters. We haven't heard much about their lives so I will try to incorporate them into it, unless you only want me to write about Jace and Clary? It's up to you guys, you're the one's reading the story not me.**

**Anyway, I will let you get on with reading! **

**Enjoy**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

Chapter 17

Jace POV

I stood there paralyzed. What would a 'cool' person do in this situation? WHO CARES CLARY LOVES ME. I looked Jon in the eyes. Those eyes had brought me so much comfort in Clary, Jon and even Jocelyn. They all meant so much to me. They had all been a family to me and I didn't want anything to happen to them. I knew the second I looked into Jon's eyes if I even tried to lie he would see right through me, so I told him the truth. "Yeah man, I've loved her for a while. I just never noticed it until now." I blushed. I was Jace Herondale, I never blushed but her I was blushing like a girl with a crush. "Wait, did you say love?" Jon suddenly said. "Yeah, why?" I was confused. "Dude, I just thought it was a thing but love man, that's deep." I looked over at Clary and smiled without a heartbeat I said "Yeah, I know. But she's worth it." Jon looked at me for a moment and finally replied "you better take good care of her man, she deserves the best and you my friend, are the best. Don't make me regret that." We stayed looked at Clary, both looking at the one person we cared so much about until Jon said he was going to check up on Luke and left.

* * *

Clary POV

I woke up to a blinding white light situated right above my face. Everything around me was white; white floor, white bed, white walls even white people in white coats, it was far too bright for my newly opened eyes. The people around me were running around like headless chickens, it took them a while to actually notice I was awake. One of them, a woman with brown hair and soft green eyes came over and looked down at me. "You're in the hospital... In case you were wondering." She said with a soft smile. "Why am I in the hospital" I asked with confusion lacing my voice. "You don't remember?" Concern took over her face. "No worries, I'm sure your boyfriend will explain it all." I saw her face mould from concern to appreciation. "Boyfriend? I'm sorry but I don't have a boyfriend." I was even more confused now. "Gold hair, gold eyes, extremely handsome. He's been in here ever since he brought you in three days ago. He hasn't left your side unless we had to run some tests on you. Your family and friends have been in here all trying to get him to go home or even eat but it he hasn't. He's just been sat here, sleeping here, watching you." She answers brightly. I looked around the room and for the first time noticed the signs of someone being in the room. I could see multiple cups of coffee around the room and a single chair had evidence some had been sleeping in. I was brought out of my observations when I registered what the nurse had said. Gold hair and gold eyes, only one person fit that description; Jace.

After I went through several tests to 'check my vitals'. I honestly have no idea what that's means, it just involved a lot of prodding. I just wanted to close my eyes and fall asleep but I knew I had to face Jace and find out why I was in the hospital. All I remembered was being locked in a room and feeling utterly shit and nothing came to mind after that. I waited for 10 minutes patiently. Where was he? Just then the door creaked open and Jace popped his head in. "Hey Sleeping Beauty, how nice of you to join man-kind again" he joked only half-heartedly. "Jace, why am I in hospital? What happened? I don't remember anything." He looked down at my left wrist. I followed his gaze and noticed a bandage, why was that there? "Jace?" I tried again. "What happened?" He kept looking at my wrist until finally his eyes came up to meet mine. He took a deep breath and said "You tried to kill yourself Clare." WHAT. "I DID WHAT?" I exploded not caring who heard me. Why would I do something like that? I didn't understand. "Valentine kidnapped you and kept you at the restaurant. I'm sorry it took me a while to figure out the place. When I got there I found Luke bloody and unconscious on the floor" I went to interrupt but Jace held up a hand to silence me and answered my unheard question. "He's fine Clare, I found him just in time if I had been any later there would have been no hope for him. After I called Alec and he got Luke to the hospital I went in search for you. I eventually found you in the Freezer unit. I raced to you but when I got there I saw you slice open your wrist with a dagger or a shard of glass, I couldn't really tell by the angle you were. I tried shouting you but you had already cut yourself pretty deep and had already fallen to the floor. I thought I lost you Clare. Never do that to me again." Before I even had a chance to respond I was engulfed into Jace's chest as he held me tightly kissing my hair.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours or days, what's the difference. After a while Jace pulled away looking at me, as if he was making sure I was real. "What do you want to do shortbread?" I had never heard Jace's voice so soft before. "Shortbread?" I asked with a giggle. Trust Jace to be able to make me feel better. "Yeah?" He shrugged. "You're short and shortbread is my favourite type of biscuit." Jace looked down embarrassed by what he just said, but I thought it was the mist perfect thing ever. I was feeling better earlier, now I was feeling ecstatic. I was still tired however. "You know what I really want right now?" I continued without giving Jace chance to speak. "I want to sleep." Jace gave me one of his trademark smirks. "Sleep then, pretty girl." I saw him starting to get comfy on the chair next to my bed. I budged over to the other side, leaving enough room for Jace to lie down and I patted the now vacant side. Jace looked at me. "I don't think that's allowed Shortbread". It was my turn to smirk. "Since when have you cared for rules?" Jace looked like he was contemplating this, you know for like a second, before jumping in next to me and getting comfy. We ended up; him on his back, me on my side facing him. He had one arm under his head and the over on was around my while my hand was on his chest, feeling the muscles beneath my hand. As sleep consumed me I felt Jace kiss the top of my head and whisper "Sweet dreams beautiful". I realised for the first time in a long time, I actually felt safe with someone. I wanted to feel this feeling everyday for the rest of my life, even if it killed me. It was a t this moment in time when I realised something;

I was in love with Jace Herondale.

* * *

Izzy POV **(****wasn't expecting that now was you ;) neither was I to be fair)**

I couldn't believe I had been with Simon for a year today, time had just flown by. I remember when we first met at the beginning of High School, he had helped me with my maths homework once and we and just clicked however I didn't date him for nearly 4 years. Mostly because I was scared I think. Simon wasn't like anyone I've ever dated before. I had dated guys more physically nice on the eyes but they were all jerks and anyway, Simon was better looking than them all of them put together in his own special way. He was what you would call a 'nerd' but I loved his gamer shirts and his glasses. Most of all I loved the way his face lit up whenever he spoke about one of his beloved games. He got this glint in his eyes, I've only ever seen that glint when he was looking at me and now here we are a year along the line. I don't think I've ever been this happy before, he made me complete. Upon the weeks before our anniversary I was looking high and low for something to get him but I couldn't find anything at all but then it hit me. I knew what I was getting him. I waited until we were curled up in bed, my head on his chest. It was so weird, I was literally half an inch smaller than him but we fit perfectly. I looked at his dark brown eyes; they were so much darker without his glasses. "Simon?" "Yes love?" I took a deep breath and gave him his present. "I love you." He was silent for a moment, even though we had been dating for a year I had never admitted my love for him, I was scared of commitment but now I wasn't, I knew it was real. Simon didn't say anything but crashed his lips to mine and I was gone.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading.**  
**Don't forget to review!**

**I love you all x**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jace POV

It had been a week since Clary was released from hospital and I haven't spoken to her since then. It was agonising. I hadn't told her what I felt towards her because if I was honest, I didn't want to lose my friend. If she showed me any sign she felt the same, that's when I would let her know. It was now Monday morning and I was waiting outside the school for Jon, who had just recently transferred to our school. I think it was something to do with the little crush he had on Lena, not that he would admit that of course. I took a glance over at Lena and Indy. They appeared to be arguing over something. Indy was trying to storm off but Lana wouldn't let her and eventually wrapped her up in her arms, I wonder what was happening? I made a mental note to ask Lena in English. SHIT, I completely forgot about the project me and Clary were meant to be doing, we had to write a short story about one another, and however Clary being in hospital is probably a really good excuse for not getting it done. I was waiting a good ten minutes before Jon and Clary shuffled out of the car park where Jon parked his car towards the school. I stole a glance at Clary and boy, I wish I hadn't. She had on tight black jeans that showed off her arse with a white and silver crop top complete with black converse and a leather jacket; she was beautiful. I saw Jon smirking at me out of the corner of my eye the bastard, was I that obvious? "Sorry we were late dude, Shorty here couldn't find her phone." Jon remarked with a giggle. Clary just scoffed at him and walked past me into the school, without saying a word to me. Jons look of amusement turned to one of sympathy. He knew about my love for Clary and he obviously knew how lost I was without her. "How's Luke?" I asked with genuine curiosity and concern. "He's good man, holding up. He wants to see you" I nodded in acknowledgement and without saying another word I followed Clary into our English classroom. For a year I've had the seat next to Clary but as I walked into the classroom I saw Sebastard oops, I mean Sebastian Verlac sitting in my seat. That guy is a class A douche. What was Clary doing with him? I walked over to them and stood in front of Sebastian with my arms crossed. He just looked up at me and smirked while Clary kept her head down and looked at me under her eyelashes. "Yes Lightwood? Can I help you?" cocky bastard. "Well you see Verlac; you're kind of in my seat." He glanced down at himself and showed fake confusion "Am I? Oh my. I'm sorry. However I was given the impression this was my seat at least for today seeing as Clary said I could sit here." He smirked at me. I glanced at Clary to see she wouldn't look me in the eye but I could see the blush forming on her cheeks a mile away. I looked to the table behind and saw Lana and Chey looking at us with interest and amusement. Just as I was about to say something Mr Wayland walked into the classroom signalling me to find another seat; the only available one was next to Aline, brilliant. She was always dressed so slutty, it was off putting. Her face covered in make-up and her brown hair dyed bleach blonde. I sat down next to her, trying to get as far as way as I could. "I don't bite you know Jace." Aline whispered with a grin, It seemed real not a fake grin girls wear to try and look 'sexy'. "I have a deal for you" "I don't want to hear it A-" I stared but she interrupted me. "Just listen okay?" I gave her a hand signal as if to say 'go on'. "You like Clary right?" I opened my mouth to ask her how she knew that but she stopped me answering my unheard question. "Don't ask me how I know, I just do; maybe it's a girl thing" She said with a smile. "Anyway, my idea is, you pretend to date me, she'll get jealous and tadaa, Clace is born." Aline has that grin on her face again but I suddenly know her real plan. "Ah, so that's what this is about." The grin falls from her face and it turns into a frown of confusion. "You want me to fake date you in hope I fall in love with you and leave Clary. Nice try Aline but-" I'm cut off by Aline's laughter filling the classroom and everyone turns towards us as Aline's nearly falling off her chair laughing. Clary shoots daggers at me and Aline while Mr Wayland stands in front of us. "Mr Lightwood, Miss Penhallow, care to share what was so funny?" We both shake our heads, Aline crying with withheld laughter. I waited until the lesson was once again underway when I leaned over to Aline and hissed "What was so funny?" "I'm sorry Jace, but you're not my type." Not her type? "I'm everyone's type" "maybe to girls who like guys" Aline says so quietly I almost don't hear her, I see the blush on her cheeks so I know I heard rightly. "Your g-" I begin. "shhhhh, I don't want anyone to know" "Aline, no one's going to judge you for who you are, look at Alec and Magnus!" I genuinely felt sorry for her. She was too afraid to be who she wanted to be. "I will do your deal on one condition." "Go on?" "You cut down on the make-up, wear more appropriate clothing and dye your hair back the natural brown. Be a person, not an object." Aline didn't say anything but just nodded at me. Operation, Get Clary was officially underway.

* * *

Clary POV

I can't believe how much of a bitch I was being. I let Sebastian sit next to me instead of Jace simply because I couldn't look at Jace without blushing. To be honest I was trying to get him jealous, to see if he felt the same; I was pathetic but seeing him laughing and smiling with Aline ripped my heart apart. She was so pretty and perfect, everything I was not. I was getting jealous and angry even though I was the one who pushed Jace away, he didn't even know how I felt but it was obvious he didn't feel the same way that I did. As the class ended I was putting all my stuff back into my bag and out of the corner of my eye I saw Aline kiss Jace on the cheek, anger and jealousy raced through me and I had to keep myself from slapping Aline right there and then, knowing nothing good would come out of it. Sebastian placed his hand on my shoulder making me jump out of my skin. "Could I walk you to Art?" He seemed genuinely nice so I accepted giggling as he offered his elbow to me. I saw Jace clench his fists but Chey whispered something into his ear and dragged him off to Maths, a lesson they had together, weird.

It was the end of the day and I hadn't seen Jace all day much to my disappointment and comfort. I was standing by my locker, putting in all the books I didn't need that night and taking out the ones I did. I closed my locker and jumped out my skin for the second time that day when I saw someone stood behind it. "Sorry about that." Jace smirked at me. His smirk turned into a serious frown. "We need to talk." "I believe we do" I whispered. Jace offered me his hand which I took almost instantly. It was weird how perfect our hands fit together, almost as if they were made to hold one another. STOP CLARY. You saw the way her was looking at Aline. Speaking of the devil, as she saw Jace across the car park she waved at him and he smiled back. My heart contracted at the thought of them together. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

Jon POV (didn't expect that now did you!)

As I was exiting the school towards my car I saw Jace and Clary walking out the gate holding hands. I smiled at them, even though Clary was my sister and I should want to protect her, I saw how much Jace loved her just by looking at the way he looked at him and anyone could tell that Clary felt the same way. I had high hopes for them two. As I reached my car I saw Lena from across the car park. Man, she was beautiful. She strawberry blonde hair in a fishtail braid, she had eyeliner on which made her amber eyes pop. They were similar to Jace's only Jace's were more gold while Lena's were bright orange. She had a simple outfit, leggings and a large gray hoodie on, but she wore it gracefully. I walked up to her casually. "Hey Lena" she jumped and spun to face me. "Oh, hey, Jon right? Clary's brother?" I nodded. "You okay?" she looked down at her shoes. "I had to hand in an assignment in for today that I forgot about and Chey and Indy left and took the car so I have no way of getting home" she said shyly. Without hesitation I said "I know we just met and all, but I can give you a lift if you like, Clary's gone off with Jace so I'm on my own anyway. Lena looks up at me and smiles, my heart melts. "That would be most appreciated." I moved my arm in an 'after you' gesture which Lena giggled at. The car ride to her house was filled with Lena's instructions and small chit-chat. I really wanted to get to know her better. The short car journey came to an abrupt halt as I pulled up at her house. "Thank you Jon" was all she said as she reached to get out of the car. Before my mind could compute what was happening I had reached out and grabbed her wrist. Lena looked down at my hand wrapped around her wrist with confusion, when she looked into my eyes I could see the questioning look she was trying to hide. "I really want to get to know you better, would you like to go on a date tomorrow night?" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them luckily Lena just smiled at me. "I'd love to" she replied simply, with that she pulled out a pen and started to write on my wrist and forearm as I bought it back I saw it was her number "Text me" and she shut the car door and rushed into her house. I drove the rest of the way home with a dorky smile on my face.

* * *

**HEEEEEY, Okay. I may have had caffeine. I'm a weird 18 year old, my god;) anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was slightly a filler I guess but there is a reason behind it, I think. I had planned this for a while and the next couple of chapter have DRAMA oooo. Do you think Clace will sort out their silly differences and finally get together? Or do you think they're both too stubborn to admit their feelings? And what do we think of Jon and Lena? I had this idea floating around in my idea notebook. Yes I have an idea notebook;) it just a note book but if I ever get an random idea I write it down like the Jon and Lena relationship, I have another idea for Jon love life that I'm toying with. I write down what I want to happen in each chapter and I've planned out ever chapter. In case you were wondering this story is going to be 29 chapters long and they're all planned out already. I'm such a geek. Anyway feel free to PM your thoughts and any questions you may have, also don't be afraid to give me suggestions and I may just use them!**** Also for those who read His Assistant, I will be updating It's just difficult because I have to use my phone hotspot just to upload this and this story is getting exciting so I'm going to primarily concentrate on this story but if I ever find myself with a bit of spare time I will update His Assistant.**

**Thank you for reading! It means a lot guys.**

**Chey xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**IM SORRY DON'T KILL ME**

* * *

Chapter 19

Jace POV

This was going to be a lot harder than initially thought. Clary and I had walked to Taki's hand-in-hand but neither of us said a word. Even as we reached the diner and sat in our usual booth not a single word was spoken. I had always loved the retro feel of Taki's the silver tables and the red sofas/silver chairs with red cushions, all it needed was the waitresses to be in poodle skirts and in roller blades. We continued to sit in silence, both reading the menu's that we knew by heart due to coming here so often until a light brown haired waitress came over and took our drink orders, Clary chose a Blueberry Smoothie and I just had a coke. The waitress walked away, not without winking at me first. I looked over at Clary who was still busying herself with the menu even though even I knew what she would be getting. She would get the chicken and bacon burger with chips, salad and onion rings on the side. "Listen Clare we really need to talk about u-" I began but the waitress chose this exact moment to return with our drinks and ask us if we'd like any food. Before Clary could answer I ordered what she would want as she looked at me at first she looked shocked but it quickly turned to amusement as she smirked at the waitress and said "And he'll have the double ranch burger, with extra sweet chilli sauce and chips on the side" I looked at her. Clary knew my order too? As I was looking at her I saw her blush seeking housing on her cheeks and she shyly looked back at the menu. "Will that be all?" The waitress asked annoyed at our display. I nodded at her as she cleared away the menus and walked off in a huff. I shook my head at her, women were strange. I stole a glance at Clary who was still looking at the place where the menu had previously been. "Clary, look at me." Her emerald eyes met mine in an instant and I was transported into a land of green. "Just let me talk and don't interrupt until I'm finished okay?" Clary didn't say anything but nodded her head to let me know she understood. I cleared my throat and began the biggest hardest speech I've ever done. It was now or never to see if she felt the same.

"Listen Clary, We've been best friends since, well since before you were born to be honest. We've always been friends due to our parents being friends. It was destiny if you will. Some of my greatest memories were with you and after my parents died I pushed you away. I'm so sorry for that. I never told you why so here it is; all my life I have only ever loved three people, my mum, my dad and you. On that day I lost two of them people and I couldn't bare it if I ever lost you either. I blamed myself for their death and I let myself believe 'To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed' I was stupid I know but I was a young orphan and it would have killed me knowing I lost you too. That's why when you told me you lived for me I was so shocked, I realised love didn't make you weak, it made you stronger, it gave you something to fight for. I started to have you in my life again and once again I felt complete and as the days went by and we went through disaster after disaster I found myself growing towards you and we kissed; multiple times, I've never felt so alive in them moments Clare. You've become a major part in my life and I wouldn't know what I would do without you and I realised if we went any further there was the potential for one of us to get hurt and then I would lose you." The lie felt sour on my tongue. "I think what I'm trying to say Clare is; I think we should just be friends." I released the breath I didn't realise I was holding. Please tell me you don't want to Clary. Please tell me you want to be more.

* * *

Clary POV

"I think what I'm trying to say Clare is; I think we should just be friends". The words ripped through my heart like a knife to butter. Friends? He just wanted to be friends? I saw him physically let out a sigh of relief, wow, he had been holding that in for a while. He must have been really desperate to keep me away. Was this to do with Aline? I mean anyone in their right mind would pick Aline over me but I thought Jace was different. I thought I meant more than a friend, but he doesn't want to lose me. How does he know one of us would get hurt without trying? "That's what you want isn't it Clary?" NO, THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT AT ALL. I wanted to tell him how much I disagreed with him but he had clearly made up his mind on the matter and what's the point in fighting a losing battle? "Yes, that's what I want" I tried to keep my voice at straight as possible and keep my expression neutral when inside I was going crazy. Jace was about to say something when the waitress came over with our food, she didn't say a word but the tension was so strong around us it was difficult not to sense it. We ate in silence, we both kept looking up and catching one another's eyes and quickly breaking the contact. I ate quickly because I just wanted to go home, eat ice scream and have a proper good cry and Jace being a guy ate fast anyway. I don't get how they all eat so much so fast, they're like superhuman when it comes to food. We both finished and I stood up to say goodbye but to my surprise Jace pulled me into a hug, it was nice. I felt safe in his arms- SHUT UP CLARRISA, YOU CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT ANYMORE. We pulled away from each other, probably a little too long but who cares. Jace gave me one last look and began to walk away leaving my by the table but half way towards the door he stopped, turned and open his mouth to say something but at that exact moment, the ceiling above us started to creak and spilt. Jace looked from the ceiling right above my head, seeing the crack and back down to me, his eyes widened in alarm and Jace starts to rush towards me and I hear him shout my name as the ceiling groans one last time before giving way and collapsing over the both of us.

* * *

**Hi.. hehe. I'M SORRY, DON'T KILL ME OTHERWISE YOU WILL NEVER KNOW HOW IT ENDS! I know the whole world seems to be against Clary and Jace but I'm writing it like this just to prove that, life isn't always like a fairy tale, shit happens. Relationships are hard, you don't just fall in love and live happily ever after, granted some lucky people do but others, this is their life. Just so you know, this is somewhat based on a true story, a relationship I know well, not all of it is obviously but some of it is. I'm not going to say what bits are true and what isn't nor am I going to tell you who's relationship it's based off. **

**By the way guys, my story has reached 20,000 views! A HUGE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS READ THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ROCK.**

**Chey xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jace POV

I woke up a splitting headache but the adrenaline inside me took away most of the pain. I was laid on my stomach under what appeared to be a table. What the hell happened? I remember the ceiling fell through but why? I got up into a crouch position, in some places there was enough room to stand otherwise you have to crawl. I looked around at the people also trapped, some cuddling one another, others crying with shock and fear. By the looks of it, no one died. Some were injured but no deaths however there was a sheer lack of red hair. I looked amongst the rubble and the other turned tables but I couldn't see the redhead anywhere. I started to panic, where was she?

I pulled my phone out of my jeans pocket, hoping if I could just ring her, I might be able to locate her from the noise of her phone. I searched through my contacts until I found Clary's number and held the phone to my ear anxiously waiting for it to go through. As I listened I could hear the rumbles of a phone vibrating I felt along the floor listening to the vibrations trying to locate the source. I located the vibrations to a pile of debris and out I pulled Clary's phone; which had a huge crack down the screen but no Clary... I decided to pause my investigation for Clary and rang 999 so we could get some help.

"**Hello, 999, what is your emergency?"  
**"Hey, my name is Jace. I was in Taki's with my... my friend and the roof collapsed over us. There's a good 20-30 people trapped. I don't think anyone's dead but some are injured and I can't find my friend."  
**"Okay Jace, I will send someone right over to rescue you all. Do not put yourself in danger trying to find your friend, let the professionals do it."**

I hung up on the operator. Like hell I will, I need to find Clary. I looked around me and saw multiple sets of eyes on me. They must have heard my conversation on the phone. "Help is on the way" I announced to the Cafe. A series of cheers and smiles filled the tiny space. At least we had some hope of getting out of here now all I had to do was find my pretty redheaded friend.

* * *

Clary POV

I opened my eyes and was met with pure darkness. I tried to sit up but my headache just wouldn't allow it also I think the fact I was trapped under what appeared to be three tables probably added to the factor. What happened? I remember I was sat with Jace and then nothing, JACE?! Was he okay? I had to find Jace. I attempted to sit up again but my head just made me nauseous I moved my hand to touch my right temple to try and sooth the throbbing. My skin felt wet and as I brought my hand back down I saw it was covered in red. That's the last thing I saw before I passed out again on the cold hard floor.

* * *

Jon POV

I was so excited for my date tomorrow night. Lana was so beautiful and I couldn't believe she actually said yes. I arrived home to still no Clary. I checked my phone and saw a text from my little sis explaining she and Jace were at Taki's and she was probably going to be late home. I really did hope them two sorted it out and realised they were made for each other. That may be weird, me wanting my friend to be with my sister but I heard what happened with her ex boyfriend Sebastian and I know Jace would treat her right plus they've been practically dating since Clary was born. They would be the best thing to happen to one another. Everyone except them knows this. As I was thinking about Clace, I felt my phone vibrate in my hand... It was Lana.

**Hey Jon, I'm sorry but I busy tomorrow so I can't make it, but I'm free now. - L x**

Hey, sure I can make now, Taki's? – J x

**Sure. See you soon – L x**

Looking down at my attire; jeans and a black t-shirt, I threw a hoodie on and declared myself ready. Since Taki's was only 15 minutes down the road I decided to walk instead of driving; doing more to save the environment and all that.

As I drew nearer to Taki's I could sense something was wrong. Sirens filled the air and there were crowds of people surrounding the small Cafe. I made my way through the crowds to see a mess. Taki's was no longer the little Cafe only a select few knew about. It was a sight of destruction. Rubble was scattered around the street and It looked like the roof had caved in, all that stood was the 4 walls, all the windows were smashed and the majority had tables hanging out of them. I stood in shock looking at the Cafe I had grown to love when I came back to the neighbourhood. Clary and Jace spoke very highly of it, claiming they used to come every weekend. CLARY. CLARY WAS INSIDE TAKI'S! I ran up to the police tape screaming my sisters name, tears coming down my cheeks as I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Lana with Izzy and Simon, their faces probably matched mine as they stood in shock then the realisation of their loved ones being inside the building formed on their faces. Simon tried to pass the police tape while shouting Clary's name and Izzy just stood there shaking. I went over to hug her and she hugged me back, both comforting each other and praying for the safety of two of the biggest people in all our lives. "At least they're together Izzy, Jace wouldn't let anything happen to Clary and Clary for Jace" I whispered in her ear. Please let my sister be okay.

* * *

Jace POV

After what I assumed was half an hour I got bored. The sirens arrived a while ago but nothing had happened yet. The children were hungry, the elderly tired and everyone just wanted a shower. I got up and started moving tabled out of the way, hoping to find Clary or even another person who was trapped. After 10 minutes of searching I heard Jon shout Clary's name over and over, then Simon and finally Izzy, shouting for both of us, telling us to be strong for each other. I had to find Clary, I couldn't just leave her. As I continued to moves tables and parts of ceiling out of the way when I caught a glimpse of red, my heart skipped a beat as I moves yet another table and shock entered my body. Lying unconscious in a pool of blood coming from the cut on her temple was Clary.

* * *

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others; I struggled to write this. I had the first paragraph and the last paragraph written, it's just the middle I always struggle with aha. **

**Do you think Jace and Clary will make it out alive? And what do we think to Jon and Lana?**

**I will update His Assistant soon I promise, I'm just focusing on this one more because there's only what 9 chapters left now... ITS SO CLOSE. I don't think I'm going to write a sequel to this; It depends how I end it I suppose. **

**Love you all, forever and always.3**

**Chey xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, LOVE YOU X**

Chapter 21

Jace POV

I rushed over to Clary's unconscious body as fast as my legs would carry me. I collapsed onto my knees and prayed to God I could feel a pulse. I pressed my index and middle finger to Clary's neck; just under her earlobe where her pulse would be but I couldn't feel anything so I pressed harder and there it was, very faint and slow but I could feel her pulse. She was going to be okay as long as we got help and quick. I waited for about half an hour, Clary's head on my lap. As we waited her pulse started to get stronger, a sign that she was going to be okay and that's all I wanted. Finally with a huge crash I saw street light and photographers; they had gotten through. The fireman and Rescue Team rushed to get the children and woman at the front of the Cafe out straight away and I noticed Clary and I were situated right at the very back; tables and bits of wall surrounded us; we weren't getting out anytime soon. Now all that was left was to wait.

* * *

-TIME SKIP -

I stayed with Clary for god knows how long, it felt like days. Everyone else had gotten out but we were the last ones with us being right at the very back of the Cafe. I could have gotten out earlier but I refuse to leave Clary alone especially since she still hadn't woken up yet. Her pulse and breathing had gotten really strong over the last hours giving me hope. Over the last couple of hours Izzy, Simon, Jon, Lana and even Jocelyn have all come to opening at the beginning of the cafe to shout their love down. I let them know Clary was still asleep but alive which caused Jocelyn and Izzy to cry and send their love to me too. I leaned against a turned over table nearby as Clary rested in my lap and allowed myself to close my eyes for a couple of minutes.

* * *

-TIME SKIP-

I woke up with a start, a couple of minutes had turned into a couple more hours looking at the sky; when I closed my eyes it was so dark nearly black outside now it appeared the sun was rising. I was about to really lose my patience. Clary and I were still the last two and there was apparently a problem that prevented them from coming to get us; whatever that meant. All it meant to me was every minute that passed us still being stuck here meant another minute Clary wasn't getting the help she needed. Her pale skin even paler as she laid her head across my lap. I had lost the feelings in my legs hours ago but I didn't want to leave her for a second. Her eyes had shadows under them and her lips dry, which made sense because she hasn't drank anything in hours. Her eyes were darting around under her closed lids, I allowed myself to wonder if she was dreaming about me or not. Finally my eyes came to the cut on her temple, it was something I didn't enjoy looking at; it had stopped bleeding but it was still blood red and looked sticky. I just hopped we were rescued before infection can even think of attacking. I was just getting myself settled again so I wouldn't get back ache when Clary started shifting on my lap, I stilled as if not to disturb her but she carried on shifting. I reached over and pushed her hair off her face and those gorgeous emeralds blinked up at me. "Jace?" Clary whispered, confusion lacing her voice. "Welcome back to the land of the living Sleeping Beauty" I smirked at her but she let it slide. "What happened?" Clary's eyes met mine pleading. "I was about to walk away and the roof collapsed. I called the police and ambulance and they said someone would be straight over. I then went in search for you because I couldn't see you and I was really worrying as to if you were even alive. I tried calling your phone but I found it with a crack down the middle of the screen, don't worry it still works." Clary let out a sigh of relief at that, which made me chuckle. "Oh, Jon, Izzy, Simon, your mum and Lana are all outside waiting for us to come out. We're the last two, everyone else has been rescued but we're at the very back and with you being unconscious the rescue team had no way of getting to you so I stayed here with you." I took a deep breath and looked down at Clary. Her eyes met mine with unshed tears and a slight blush on her cheeks. "You stayed with me?" she whispered. "Of course Clare, I wouldn't leave you." "Promise me you'll never leave me." This took me by shock; Clary had never been a person who needed reassurance. "Okay" "Say it" "I promise to never leave you Clare" "Good". I noticed her blushing but I didn't say anything as I felt her body relax and I knew she had fallen asleep.

* * *

JON POV

IT HAD BEEN HOURS. WHY WASN'T ANYTONE DOING ANYTHING?! Oh yeah, the 'gas leak'. Apparently during the collapse a gas pipe had been burst and now there was a gas leak meaning the rescue team couldn't get to Clary and Jace because they needed to cut through metal and sparks with a gas leak- not the smartest of ideas. So now all we had to do was wait. I had sent Lana home with promise I would call her as soon as Clary got out, it was nice to see her caring for my sister. Mum was still here huddled under blankets with Izzy and Simon, both who refused to leave the scene. Izzy had called her mum and dad and told them about the situation and they said they were going to come down as soon as they got Max to school the next day because they didn't think bringing a 10 year old here would be a good idea and I admit it wouldn't do the boy any good. It was about 6 in the morning, something like that. The sun had come up a couple of hours ago. That meant they had been trapped for 8 hours, 8 HOURS! I realised it had been a while since I heard from Jace so I rang his phone, luckily he still got signal in there.

"**Hey Jon**"  
"Hey Buddy, any news?"  
"**Clary woke up, but she's gone back to sleep now, she's going to be okay**"  
"Oh God, that's amazing. Thank you so much for looking after her Jace."  
"**We both know I'd never leave her**."  
"I know, take care Jace. We care about your welfare too!"

Jace didn't reply, he just hung up. I let everyone know they good news and smiles surrounded us. Clary was going to be okay.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm sorry that I've been quite slow with his update, I've been really ill these past two weeks with the flu. I blame the amazing English weather, I mean it's April and its gloomy today. I'm so jealous of you people in America! How's your spring break guys? **

**I thought I'd put this in the beginning because I have a lot to say but; would you guys prefer quicker updates but shorter chapter say 500-600 words or slower updates but longer chapters say 1000+words. Please let me know because I don't know what you want more, longer chapters or quicker updates so let me know in the reviews and I'll be sure to do whatever you want!**

* * *

**Also, I was talking to my boyfriend the other day in bed about TMI ships (as you do obviously) and this was our conversation;**

**Me; I can't see how anyone would ship Clabastian, like they're brother and sister.  
Him; But didn't you ship Clace when you thought they were brother and sister?  
Me; well, yeah. But that doesn't count.  
Him; Why doesn't it?  
Me; BECAUSE Jace and Clary fell in love before they knew, Sebastian knew Clary was his sister and yet he still tried to get it on with her, it's creepy.  
Him; But Jace kisses Clary in both City of Ashes and City of Glass even though he thinks she's his sister.  
Me; Yeah well, who can resist Jace and we all knew they weren't really related.  
Him; Did you?  
Me; No.  
Him; That's what I thought. Anyway enough about Clace, It's all about Malec duh.  
Me; I know right, who doesn't ship Magnus and Alec?!  
Him; I ship me and Magnus.  
Me; You okay there?  
Him; Just dandy. Thinking about Magnus without a shirt.**

**This resulted me in hitting him upside the head;)! The TMI fandom is weird though! We ship one couple when they're siblings but not another, makes me laugh.**

**Anyway I'm really sorry about this REALLY long Authors Note and if you've made it this far then I LOVE YOU!**

**Until next time!**

**Chey xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**HEY GUYS! Here's a new chapter up for you, it's a little cute chapter and I'm sure you'll love it! I've changed my writing technique, let me know if you see a difference and if it's better or not? In case you were wondering, I've started writing in a note book and then I type it up which means I can change certain things when I'm typing yeah, let me know if you can see the difference. **

**Also, the next chapter will be up soon, I just have to type it. It's a little different and has a different format.**

**ANYWAY ENJOY!**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

Chapter 22

Clary POV

Want to know what sucks about being stuck under rubble for God knows how long? EVERYTHING. What to know what makes it worse? I'm stuck with Jace, the boy I may or may not be in love with. My head was throbbing but at least the bleeding had stopped. Jace even offered to rip bits of his shirt off to bind my wounds but I kindly declined- the last thing I needed right now was a shirtless Jace. I know I told Jace I just wanted to be friends but I only agreed because that's what he wanted, I wanted to be so much more than friends but who was I kidding, I didn't belong with Jace, I mean look at us; he's all lean, angelic and handsome whereas I was short, clumsy and awkward. I was nothing compared to the 'Blonde Beauties' he had been with in the past, why would he want me? He could get any girl he wanted and by God didn't he know it, so why did he keep kissing me? Did he think I was easy? Just another girl to fall for his charm? Nice try Jace Herondale, but I think not.

The cold started seeping through the holes in the rubble making me shiver, despite my best efforts. Jace notice my shivers, even though I tried to hide it. "You cold?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Without giving me a chance to answer, Jace had already taken his jacket off and was currently wrapping it around my shoulders. I opened my mouth to protest but Jace interrupted me "I know you're cold Clare, I can see the goosebumps, just let me be nice, please?" I looked up to meet Jace's eyes and I saw the pleading in them. Without saying a word, I pulled my arms through the sleeves, welcoming the warmth. I saw Jace smiling at me from under my eyelashes and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. What was wrong with me? I tried to hide behind my hair so Jace wouldn't see but I knew he had by the way his smile brightened, the cocky bastard.

* * *

Jace POV

Seeing Clary in my jacket was adorable. It was too big on her but not so much that it drowned her. It looked... well-perfect, almost as if it was made for her rather than me. Clary was so beautiful it made my heart tighten every time I looked at her. She was a pure natural beauty and she didn't even know it. She never see's how many guys stare at her where ever she goes, whether it was at school or on the way to the shop, but they stared, some even did a double take. Clary didn't notice but I did, I noticed every single one. Clary was pure and I am... not. No wonder she only wanted to be friends, with a reputation like mine comes with cons. The one girl who I actually want a relationship with doesn't want me, ironic isn't it. I would never treat Clary like I treated them girls. I want her to be my queen. Clary isn't all innocent though, that girl has spitfire enough to put me in my place and everyone, including me, love her for it.

I heard Clary let out a huff as she collapsed on the floor, lying on her back staring at the ceiling or at least what was left of it. I followed suit and lay on the ground next to Clary. We were so close to one another but not touching. I stretched my hand out in the distance between us, not exactly touching Clary but at the same time letting her know it was okay to reach out to me. Minutes past and eventually, much to my surprise Clary's arm stretched out and her fingers laced through mine. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and almost immediately she returned the pressure. My mouth and lips were dry and rough to touch, I knew I was dehydrated. I looked over at Clary, beautiful Clary and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

* * *

Clary POV

Jace and I lay on the floor of Taki's neither of us saying anything, just holding hands, just with the right amount of pressure for one another to feel but light enough to feel natural. After a while of just laying Jace took a deep breath, clearing his throat and turned towards me. What was he doing? Jace met my eyes with so much intensity, that I didn't even know the human body was capable of. His eyes fell from my mine, following the path of my nose and finishing on my lips and back tracking back to my eyes. "Clary" he started. "Before you try and interrupt, let me finish, everything." All I could do is nod, my eyes never leaving Jace's eyes. "I haven't been entirely honest with you" I opened my mouth to interrupt but thought better of it and closed my mouth again, letting Jace continue. "When I told you I just wanted to be friends, I lied. I want to be so much more. You're so beautiful, it takes my breath away. Your eyes seem to bore into my inner soul every time we make eye contact; I feel like you can see right through me and read me like an open book. You're so innocent sometimes it's adorable but at the same time, your feisty, you always put me back in my place. I think what I'm trying to say is; Clary Fray I love you. I will love you until the day I die and if there's a life after that I will love you then." I lay in stunned silence after jace had finished speaking. He loves me? JACE LOVES ME? After all this time I thought I would never be good enough, I thought I was just another girl to Jace but he had never told another girl that he loved them in fact I don't even think he loved another girl. My thoughts were running ten to a dozen but my thoughts were broken by Jace speaking. "Clary, say something, anything, please." I could hear the desperation in his voice. Without saying another word, I leant over Jace, our hands still linked in the middle and I brought my lips to his. It wasn't a deep kiss but all our love and passion for one another was put into this kiss. It was overwhelming; eventually I pulled slightly away, my lips still hovering over Jace's. "I love you Jace Herondale".

* * *

**AHHHH SO CUTE.**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to review, I love reading them. I hope you all have a nice day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys!**

**I told you I would have a new chapter ready, however this is a little different, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chey xxx**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Hello and good morning. My name is Tiana Blackthorne and this is the 10 o'clock news. Today's main story is;  
The last two trapped under the rubble at the Taki disaster were rescued a few hours ago, rumoured to have been found unconscious, holding hands."

"The two teenagers were identified to be Clarissa Fray, 16 and Jace Lightwood, 17. They were trapped for over ten hours. Jace could have been rescued a while before hand but Jace refused to leave Clary alone in the collapsed cafe."

"Our reporter Patrick is at the scene talking to family and friends of Clarissa, known as Clary and Jace."

* * *

"Thank you Tiana. I'm here with Clarissa's best friend and Jace's adopted sister; Isabelle Lighwood."

"So Isabelle, we know Jace was adopted by your parents when his parents died at a young age, but how long have you known Clarissa?"

"_I met Clary during my first day at high school. We had English together and there was only one space left and that was next to Clary, so that's where I sat. We didn't speak at first, we were kind of different people; I was popular and some would say striking and Clary was a bit of a loner, sorry Clare! She was very beautiful, don't get me wrong but she was plainly dressed, in paint splattered clothes, sketching in her sketchbook. The guy sat at the table in front, I can't even remember his name, started trying to flirt with me and Clary put him in his place without even looking up. After that we started talking and hanging out, I grew to realise that she was a true friend, not just using me for my brother's or to get popular. I loved Clary, she kept it real and we quickly became best friends. Clary was the one who introduced me to my – now boyfriend, Simon. I can't stand the thought of her being hurt, any more than Jace."_

"Oh yeah, Please tell us about your adopted brother?"

"_Well I met him when he came to live with us at 10 years old. He was so quiet when he first arrived, but who blames him? His parents had just died. He seemed to get along with Alec a lot more than myself, however I've come to realise that was most likely because the only female friend he had was Clary and he didn't want to replace Clary. When Jace moved in with us and god adopted by my parents he lost all contact with Clary, none of us even knew they knew each other before high school until recently. Jace is the nicest guy I know, He will do anything for the people he loves_."

"Finally, what do you think of the rumours that Clarissa and Jace are dating?"

"_Oh gosh, I really hope so! They are so perfect for each other, she calms him down and he challenges her. They give each other these little looks when they think no one is looking, but we notice. I've been shipping the two since the say they met, or at least met again_."

"Thank you Isabelle. Next with have Jonathan Morgenstern, Clarissa's brother and a good friend of Jace."

"_Hello Patrick_"

"Hello Jonathan, Please tell us about Jace, how did you meet him?"

"_This is the story my mother told me; our parents were friends in high school and they grew up together. After a few years my parents were married and his parents were married. A few months later my mum found out she was pregnant with me and a few weeks after that Celine discovered she was pregnant with Jace. Our mothers were over the moon that their children were going to be so close in age. 9 months later I was born and 8 weeks later; Jace was born, we were friends from birth. A month later my mum found out she was pregnant with Clary and Clary was born 9 months later. Our duo quickly became a trio even at such a young age. We all grew closer as we grew older but just before I turned 3 our family life got hard and my parents divorced which resulted in me going to live with my father. I didn't hear from either Jace nor Clary for years until recently when a girl I was seeing invited me to her school dance which just so happened to be at the school Clary and Jace go to and I saw the two of them dancing, small world right?"_

"So do you approve of your sister and Jace's relationship?"

"_As far as I'm aware, they don't have a relationship, but if they ever came to me saying they were together I would be happy for them; I think they're both good for each other. However if he ever hurt her, I would be down on his like a tonne of bricks, she's still my little sister_."

"Okay thank you Jonathan. That's all we have time for. Back to you in the studio."

* * *

"Thank you Patrick. That's it for now, to hear more about this story and watch exclusive interviews, please visit our website. Goodbye."

* * *

**I'm sorry it's short; I just thought this idea would be good. Thank you for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jace POV

It had been nine days since I've seen Clary and it was killing. NINE WHOLES DAYS! Clary Fray had told me she loved me and I haven't been allowed to see her. How sucky is that? I know I sound childish but I've finally admitted my love for a girl and I haven't seen her since. I know she's been recovering and so have I but she hasn't even been answering my texts or calls, that doesn't mean anything right? My god I sound like a girl. I'm just so happy to finally see her again. It was the day Clary was coming back to school and I could not wait to see her again, hug her and kiss her. Did I mention I was excited? I woke up hours before my alarm and just lay there in bed thinking about what I was going to say to Clary, this girl was corrupting me. As soon as my alarm went off I rushed to the bathroom to get a shower. After the quickest shower I've ever taken I quickly towel dried myself and changed; black jeans, white t-shirt, white converse and a black leather jacket; Clary will like that right? I rushed down the stairs and grabbed an apple for breakfast; healthy but quick. As I was munching away Alec and Izzy came down the stairs. Izzy smirked at me while taking an apple for herself; she looked stunning as always in washout jeans and a lilac blouse and Alec stood there with his eyebrows in his hair line. Alec was dressed as he normally did, baggy jeans and a dark jumper; luckily this one didn't have holes in, it must be new. "What's got you all excited? You're never up and dressed before us" Alec asked, amusement lacing his voice. Izzy moved towards him and hit him upside the head. Alec scowled and rubbed his head "What was that for, crazy lady?" "You were being an idiot" Izzy shrugged unapologetic. "Today's the day Clary comes back to school you moron." "OHHHH" Alec smirked. Why did I tell these two I told Clary I loved her, I would never live it down now. "Come one then Romeo, Juliette is waiting." Alec and Izzy fell about laughing and I just glared at them. Izzy regained her composure, wiping her eyes she said "Seriously though bro, good luck!" We all climbed into the car and headed off to school, I couldn't stop fidgeting in my seat.

I was out the car and halfway across the car park before Alec had even turned the engine off. I rushed through the doors scanning the hallways for my favourite redhead. I finally spotted her at her locker, stuffing books into her bag. She had stitches across her forehead and those really thin plasters and she had a few bruises around her face and neck but she looked beautiful. I walked over to her and leaned on the lockers next to hers. I saw her look at me from the corner of her eye but she didn't say anything to me, strange. "Glad to see you back Clare" Clary still didn't look at me as she replied softly "Thanks". I couldn't take it; I wrapped her up in my arms; my chin resting on top of her head. "It feels so good to have you in my arms again" she didn't say anything for a while nor did she return my hug. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm going to be late for class" I looked at my phone. We still had 15 minutes. "Can I just ask you a question?" I pleaded. Clary sighed at looked at me, waiting for my response. I cupped her face in my hands. "Clary Fray, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, will you be my girlfriend?" Clary stiffened in my arms, her eyes filling with tears. She stepped back from my embrace. I reached out to her "Clare-"she stepped back once again. "I'm sorry, I-I-I" she stuttered. "I can't do this." Without another word she ran off leaving my dumbfounded in the middle of the corridor. I heard someone clear their throat and I spun around to see Izzy, Alec, Simon, Magnus, Jon and Lena all with the same shocked face. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Clary POV

I know I shouldn't have run away from Jace but I couldn't handle it, the way he was looking at me like I was the only girl in the world. I'm not ready for a serious relationship. Sure I'm in love with Jace; I have been for a while but that only leaves me with even more of a chance to get hurt. I only admitted my love for him because I didn't think I would have to handle it again. I don't know what to do, I don't want to hurt Jace but I don't have the right mind set to be with him, what would I know about relationships anyway? Plus relationships lead to sex and I know Jace isn't a virgin and I know he probably doesn't think I am either but I wanted to leave it to someone special. What do I do? What do I do? My breathing started to get faster and shallower, my heart beat racing. What the hell was happening to me? It felt like I was having a heart attack. Breathing faster, heart beating faster, vision blurring. I doubled over in pain from my heart. "CLARY! CLARY! IT'S OKAY; IT'S JUST A PANIC ATTACK." Someone was by my side rubbing my back but I couldn't concentrate, my head felt like it was going to explode. "Just copy my breathing okay? Breath in, hold... and out, and repeat, breath in, hold... and out." The person beside me chanted; the person was definitely male. They kept repeating the breathing and I did my best to breathe along with them. Slowly the pain in my heart reduced and my breathing came back to normal. I finally got a good look at my helper; I was met with black hair and blue eyes. Alec.

"Thank you for helping me." Alec smiled at me. "No problem" "What was that, I've never experienced anything like that." Alec turned at looked at me seriously, still rubbing soothing circles into my back. "It was a panic attack, you were panicking or stressing about someone and it cut off your oxygen causing you to breathe faster and shallower and the lack of oxygen affects your heart." "Oh" I replied looking at the ground. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking?" I took a breath, now that I could once again breathe. "Jace asked me to be his girlfriend and I ran" Alec looked at me; I thought he would be pissed off, Jace being his brother and all but all I saw in his eyes was sympathy. "And why did you do that? You like him don't you?" I nodded. "I love him" "So why did you run?" Alec asks softly. "I'm scared, Jace is Jace and I'm me. I'm scared of being hurt and Jace expecting things I can't give him." "You're beautiful Clary, you just don't see it. It's one of the things Jace loves most about you, something we all love about you. You're so beautiful; you don't need to cover up with make-up but most all you don't know how beautiful you are. You're also one of the nicest genuine girls anyone has ever met. In fact, if I was into girls, I'd be all over you." Alec smirked causing me to giggle. "We all love you Clary." Tears started to form in my eyes. "As for Jace wanting what you can't give, he will wait until you're ready you know. He'll never push you." I looked at Alec wide-eyed. "Do you mean-""I mean sex Clary" He said with a shake of his head. "How do you know? Everyone thinks I'm a slut..." "Not everyone Clary. Second period is about to start, do you want to go or would you like me to take you home?" Alec asked worriedly. "I'm okay, thank you so much." Alec nodded and gave me a huge hug. I had a lot to think about.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm so sorry it took me a long time to update. I've been going through a tough time I've juts felt unmotivated but I think I've got it back! Thank you for sticking with the story!**

**Don't forget to review! Let's see if I can get to 140 reviews? that would be so cool!**

**Plus anyone who reviews will get a PM reply and a sneak peak at the next chapter, It's a good one; Clace Warning!**

**I love you.**

**Chey xx**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Clary POV

I had fucked up. I had fucked up bad. It's been two weeks since Jace asked me to be his girlfriend and I ran away. After my talk with Alec, I realised I had nothing to worry about and not doing something just because I was scared of the outcome is so way of living, but every time I approached Jace or tried to talk to him, he ignored me. I repeat; I fucked up. I had slipped into some form of depression- at least, that's what my mother thinks. I hardly left my bedroom, let alone the house. I just stayed in bed reading, only eating so I didn't become ill. I didn't actually taste what I was eating. Izzy, Simon and Alec were all worried about my wellbeing, so much so that for the past 4 days Alec had been staying with me, which my mother didn't care about because he's gay. Alec's been amazing, staying awake with me when I couldn't sleep, helping me with school work when I couldn't concentrate. Over the last two weeks, Alec is slowly becoming one of my best friends and I loved him.

Jace hadn't been at school on the last couple of days at school; today was now Sunday so I had one more day before I had to face his beautiful face again. Alec was still fast asleep beside me so I jabbed him in the ribs with my elbow to wake him up, what can I say; I'm an amazing friend. Alec woke up, swore and rubbed his ribs; wuss. "Good morning Devil- I mean, good morning beautiful" he greeted with a smirk. "Good morning yourself, now go for a shower, you smell like boy" I said crinkling my nose up and the last bit. Alec chuckles and mutters something about 'bossy redheads'. I grin; I love my friends.

* * *

Jace POV

It has been two weeks since Clary ran away when I asked her to be my girlfriend and it WAS killing me not talking to her but she did RUN AWAY! Izzy and Alec are both on her side the traitors! I've had no one to talk to so I called Aline to see if we were still on for our deal; turns out she's a really nice girl and she has a HUGE crush on Helen Blackthorn, a quiet blonde girl with the most striking blue-green eyes. I had actually really enjoyed hanging out with Aline; she was fast becoming one of my best friends. When I asked her why she was doing this, she replied "Because I completely ship the two of you" So here I was, lying in bed FaceTiming Aline about a TV show she watched last night when Iz burst through my door.

* * *

Isabelle POV

To say I was worried about Clary was a little bit of an understatement. She was heartbroken that she had ruined everything with Jace and as her best friend, it was my job to get her back on track again and the only way to do that was to get her and Jace together: operation 'Clace' is well and truly underway. Alec was with Clary so I texted him my plan to which he replied enthusiastically, agreeing to help me out. Now I know Clary was taking care of, I texted one more person to get them to agree, which I knew they obviously did, Part 2 done. Now Part 3; Jace.

I ran down the hallway to Jace's room and burst through the door not bothering to knock. His room was still the same it has always been since the day he moved in with us. Same plain while walls; same organised desk and shelves; same made bed which had jace laid in the middle FaceTiming Aline-urgh! "Hey, brother." I greeted, trying to be casual but doubted it worked. Jace turned his attention back to his phone "I'll talk to you later babe" and ended his FaceTime call. Jace turned to me, "yes Isabelle?" I looked at my nails, trying to act bored and uninterested "so are you and Aline like... a 'thing'? Doing the inverted comma sign with my fingers. "By 'thing'" Jace copied my action. "Do you mean dating? Because the answer is yes" Jace replied chucking. "Oh. Cool..." I say trailing off. "So do you want to invite Aline to Taki's and I'll bring Simon, we can double date." I said. "Plus, I would like to know the girl who's dating my brother better" I added. Jace smiled at me "Sure Iz." I smiled back left the room, shutting the door behind me. Part 3: complete. Now part 4: sexy-fy Clary.

* * *

Clary POV

After me and Alec had breakfast, he had left to go home telling me Izzy was coming over and promising that he'd come round that night. As I was just cleaning up the remains from breakfast knowing my mom would have a fit if I left the kitchen in a mess when Isabelle burst through the door. I probably shouldn't have given all my friends a key to my house. "So Clary; you know Sebastian Valec right?" I nodded in agreement. "Well you my friend have a date with him, today at Taki's. Also Simon and I are coming to double date so you won't feel awkward on your own." Before I could even process what Izzy just said, she had dragged me up the stairs and was proceeding to force me into the shower. I stood under the cascading water longer than I should have. Sebastian agreed to go on a date with me? Me off all people. Sebastian was the second most attractive lad in our school other than Jace. JACE! Was I ready to go on a date after everything that happened with Jace? I suppose I didn't have to see Sebastian again after today unless I really wanted. I can do this, just to keep Izzy happy if anything, she had obviously out a lot of effort in getting me this date, the least I could do was go to it and try to have fun. I finished up in the shower and exited the bathroom wrapping a towel around myself. I entered the bedroom and Izzy was in the middle of my entire collection of clothes. She handed me a red lace bra with matching panties and turned around as I quickly slipped into them, Izzy and I were fine with each other seeing the other in underwear but we draw the line at naked. Once I had slipped the underwear on, Izzy passed me a pair of black jeans with rips in the knees and a tight fitting blouse; she even let me wear my converse. Something was wrong. "Izzy why aren't you dressing me up in a dress and heels? Normally you would be jumping at the chance to dress me up." Izzy shrugged. "It's more of a casual date, and besides you look hot like this." I looked at what Izzy was wearing. High waist dark blue jean shorts, a white tank top and a black cardigan over the top, with 7 inch black heels to complete the look; obviously. "Now sit so I can do your hair and make-up." I went over to my dressing table and sat down on the chair positioned in front of it. Izzy came over and covered the mirror up with a towel. I tried to wait patiently for Izzy to dry and straighten my hair, style it and then moved on to my make-up, but sitting in the same position for nearly an hour was giving me neck cramp. After what seemed like an eternity she had finally finished. Izzy removed the towel and I gasped at my own reflection. My red hair was straight and down my back, the bits of hair either side of my face were pulled up, twisted and pinned up at my temples. My make-up simple; slight foundation to cover my freckles and blemishes, eyeliner and mascara to make my emerald eyes 'pop' and my lips were painted nude. I loved it; I turned to Izzy and beamed at her which she gladly returned. "Let's go knock the boys out" Izzy said and ran out the door. I giggled and ran after her.

Sebastian and Simon were already at my front door when Izzy and I reached it. Sebastian looking very hot in a simple white t-shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket. The black and white theme fitting perfectly with his white hair and black eyes. Simon on the other hand evidentially hadn't made much effort, dressing in ripped jeans and an old t-shirt but Izzy didn't seem to mid and that's all that mattered really. We all walked to Taki's chatting to one another, Simon and Izzy holding hands, my arm linked through Sebastian's. As we neared Taki's I could see Izzy get more and more distracted she became. "You alright Iz?" I asked genuinely concerned. Izzy hesitated before answering. "I may or may not have invited another couple to join us." "Okay, who?" Why was she getting so worked up about another couple? "Urm..." I unlatched my arm from Sebastian's and stood in front of Izzy looking her straight in the eyes, she looked scared. "Izzy. Who. Did. You. Invite?" I ask again, saying each word slowly. "That would be us" I heard a familiar voice behind me say. I turned and saw Jace and Aline standing there; oh shit.

We all entered Taki's together and sat at a booth, Sebastian next to the window, I next to him and Simon next to me on the end, opposite Simon was Izzy with Jace next to her and opposite me and Aline sat next to him. Everyone was relatively quiet, reading the menus and occasionally talking to one another. I refused to look at Jace knowing I would either cry or scream at him and I was not ready for either one of them. After a while a young brunette came up to take our orders, her eyes darting between Jace and Sebastian. We all ordered our food; Izzy went first ordering chicken pasta Simon was next ordering a double cheese burger with chips, no salad. Aline ordered an avocado salad. Should I be ordering a salad? I mean that's what girls order right? Oh well, I'm hungry. Sebastian went for the 8ox steak with peppercorn sauce. The waitress; who's name I never got looked over at me expectantly, as I was about to open my mouth to order, someone beat me to it "she'll have the chicken and bacon burger with chips, salad and onion rings on the side" I looked up at Jace sitting opposite me, the bastard was grinning. I rolled my eyes at him as Sebastian kicked me gently under the table "Urm Clary? Are you really going to eat all of that? Maybe you should just order a salad?" Sebastian said, he turned to the waitress who started smirking "She'll just have a chicken salad" Jace spoke up, angry lacing his voice "maybe Clary isn't as much as a pussy as you, she'll have the burger." His eyes never left mine as he spoke. Sebastian scoffed at Jace, what a jerk. Before they could get into a fight I quickly spoke up, no one getting there before me this time. "He'll have the double ranch burger with extra chilli sauce and chips on the side, thank you" I say sweetly to the waitress, trying to dismiss her because she was more than happy to stand there and watch what was happening between the two boys unravel. I felt Sebastian tense beside me. I looked over at him questionably. He sighed "how do you know each other's order?" he said with a slight scowl. "We've been friends for years and we've always ordered the same things, so it's not that hard." I replied, refusing to look at Jace even though I could feel his eyes on me. Sebastian turned towards the window to look out of it. After a few minutes of silence someone spoke up. "Well I think it's cute" Aline exclaimed excitedly gaining confused looks from myself, Izzy, Simon and Sebastian and a warning look from Jace. Aline blushed "that you're such good friends, I mean." She said quickly, earning a quizzical look from Izzy.

The rest of the meal was quiet, only occasional chatter about mundane things. Simon and Izzy were talking amongst themselves, Aline and Jace sharing some kind of joke and Sebastian looking out the window still scowling. Aline looked over at Sebastian and over to me giving me a sympathetic smile, I slightly shrugged my shoulders, gave her a slight smile then cursed myself for liking her. I couldn't like the girl who was dating Jace that just wasn't possible. They seemed really happy together though and I should want Jace to be happy right? I excused myself to go to the bathroom, not really caring if anyone noticed I had gone; I just wanted to space. As I was walking down the corridor where the bathrooms were located I heard footsteps approaching me, thinking it was just another costumer I ignored it until I felt a hand enclose my wrist. I turned around to face the person latched on to my wrist and I was met with golden eyes; Jace.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to see if you were okay" I just looked at him, concern was etched on his face. "Shouldn't you be more caring about your date" I spat at him, I don't know why I was so angry with him all I knew was that I was angry. "Clary" Jace's voice was soft and calm. "It's only been you" "But you and Aline-"I started confused. "That was just to make you jealous, Aline's gay." "I-what?" "Aline and I made a deal to pretend to date to make you jealous but seeing you with Sebastian made me jealous and seeing the way he was treating you was killing me, I wanted to kill him" said Jace with a chuckle, despite myself I did smile a little. Jace just had that effect on me. As he was speaking Jace kept taking on step towards me and reflectively I took one back until I could go no further. "It's only ever been you." Jace whispered placing his hands either side of my head. I noticed our position. I was backed up against the wall, his body caging me in. His eyes travelled to my lips and he seemed to be fighting something. Suddenly he took a deep breath, "oh fuck it" and his lips crashed down on mine. I welcome Jace's lips, closing my eyes and responded to his kiss eagerly, giving him as much passion as he gave me. My hands reached up, linked around his neck, pulling his hair at the nape of his neck causing him to moan against my lips. His hands left the wall and wrapped around body across my lower back. The kiss began to get deeper and deeper and suddenly the warmth left my lips. I opened my eyes to see Jace stood a couple of steps away looking at me with wide eyes. "I-I'm-I'm sorry" Jace stuttered and left me standing there alone; dumbfounded.

* * *

**Hey Guys!**

**How are you all?**

**I've run out of internet on my phone so I am currently using my mum's hotspot to upload this because I love you all that much! I'm sorry if you didn't get to see the sneak peak :(**

**I hope you enjoy this really long chapter and I'll see you soon**

**Chey xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jace POV

_Dear Diary,_

_This is stupid. I don't even know what to write but Alec told me I was being depressive and maybe writing it down might help; he really is a girl sometimes, maybe he's spending too much time around Magnus._

_It has been a couple of weeks since the incident at Taki's. I can't believe I kissed her. I promised myself I was done with her; she had hurt me more times than I could actually count. So why did I keep going back to her? The way she was looking at me in Taki's and the way our bodies were pressed together, I just couldn't handle it and I kissed her. I kissed her with all the love I could manage and all the anger I felt towards her that she ran away from me... but what did I do after I kissed her? I ran. I fucking ran. If I hadn't of run I would have stayed there kissing her for hours and hours and I can't let myself do that. Homecoming was coming up soon and I was dateless. Me, Jace Lightwood, single for homecoming. I was hoping Aline would go with me but she had finally plucked up the courage to ask Helen who had gladly accepted. With that plan out the window I was left with no one. Well that's a lie, I've had loads of girls come up to me, trying to be flirty and trying to subtly bring up homecoming in the hopes that I would ask them but I didn't want to take any of them. I just wanted to take one girl and one girl only but guess what, just like in every terrible high school movie, the girl was taken. It was my own fault really. After I ran out of Taki's her and Sebastian had become close even though he's a jerk. Clary said to Izzy that he may be a jerk but he is sweet sometimes and she didn't want to go to homecoming on her own. My heart broke for her, I had done that and now I would never have my chance._

_Speaking of Homecoming, guess who's eligible for Homecoming King? Only my handsome self. Also Sebastian but no one cares about him. Clary was also eligible for Homecoming Queen and she was most definitely a queen. Izzy dragged me and Alec along with her, Magnus and Clary to get our suits and their dresses. When Clary came out in the sparkling gold dress I swear I nearly fainted from the beauty radiating off her. The long dress gave her elegance and curves, the gold heels giving her height. She was beautiful and I couldn't wait to see her on Homecoming night, wishing she was my date but that ship had sailed and I only had myself to blame. After everything we had been through I finally thought we could have been getting somewhere. So I could finally have the girl. _

_I can't take it anymore. At homecoming I'm going to make her choose. Me or Him and if she chooses him, she's lost me. Not just romantically but as a friend to. I couldn't live seeing her all the time be happy with someone else. That's unfair on me._

_I guess we'll see what happens at Homecoming._

_Jace Lightwood._

* * *

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry this took so long and it's so short, it's sort of a filler. I've already written the next chapter (which will hopefully be up tomorrow if I'm not busy, if not it will be up on Thursday!) however after I wrote chapter 27(which was 26) I felt like the chapters didn't flow very well so I added this little Jace insight just to give a little bit more information. I'm sorry if it sucks, I'm swamped with work at the moment. Thank you for reading; if you've made it this far write 'I love Collapse' in your review;) **

**Be sure to check out my new Clace one-shot if you haven't already it's called 'You Let Her Go' and it was so fun to write.**

**I love you all.**

**Chey xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

Clary POV

Tonight was Homecoming, the biggest night of a teenage girl's life other than Prom; except me. I couldn't care less about spending loads of money on a dress and shoes I'm only going to wear once but Izzy wouldn't let me do otherwise. I mean I would quite happily wear jeans and a band T-shirt if that was socially accepted but it's not so I can't. Instead I was stood in front of my mirror in a floor length royal blue dress. It's one shouldered leaving my left shoulder bare and I paired it with silver heels and silver jewellery. I had always been more of a 'silver' girl rather than a 'gold' girl but hey, at least I'm saving your money. Izzy and Simon were doing the whole couple thing so I didn't have her to do my hair and make-up, so I attempted myself. My face was left with a pale thin layer of foundation, eyeliner combined with a blue eye shadow over my eye lids which matched my dress and a pale pink lipstick. I left my hair down but straightened it and recurled it so it was more manageable and tamed. I looked good,Izzy and Magnus would be proud.

I was allegeable for Homecoming Queen, but who really cares? Yes I was popular so it was no surprise people voted for me but I wasn't liked particularly much and I hated social conventions but everything that has happened over the last 6 months is so overwhelming, I have a feeling most of my votes are sympathy votes. Izzy was allegeable to and I hoped she wins, she deserves it the most and besides she's dating the king of nerds, bringing the populars and nerds together and everyone loved and respected her for that. I knew tonight she was wearing the most stunning red dress. It had a sweetheart neck line and a huge slit own the right leg, meaning at the right angle, you could see her tanned leg though the split. She teamed this up with black thigh high killer boots. She looked badass when she was trying them on and the red contrasted with her hair making it darker and her darker hair paled her skin. She looked like a vampire. A scary but sexy as hell vampire.

I walked down the stairs towards my mother, Luke and Jon, who had moved in with us last week. My mother was over the moon to have her son back in her life. They were waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs for me as I walked down holding my dress so high it was nearing my knee's but hey, I'm clumsy. My mother heard me approaching first and she stopped her conversation with Luke to look up at me. The moment she saw me she had tears in her eyes. Luke followed her eyes and smiled proudly at me causing little lines at either side of his eyes. Jon was the last one to look up. His jaw dropped when he laid eyes on me but I stopped walking down the stairs when I took in his attire. He was wearing a suit. "Why are you dressed up?" I asked quizzically. Jon smiled, not his smug smile this was a real smile. "I got asked to Homecoming." I groaned. "Please tell me it's not Seelie." Jons smiled broadened. "It's not her, its Lana." I was in shock. "Lana? My friend Lana?" Jon nodded as conformation. "Good on you" was all I said. You might find it weird I don't care about my brother with one of my friends but I just wanted him to be happy and Lana was a great girl. I walked down the rest of the stairs towards my mom and Luke, I walked straight into my mom's arms and she openly cried about how grown up and beautiful I was. I couldn't hear most of it for her sobbing into my hair. I patted my mom awkwardly on the back. Luke finally came to my rescue. "Come on Joce" prying her arms from around my neck and moved her towards him where she proceeded to cry into his neck. He looked down at her, shaking his head and chuckling. He looked back up at me after giving my mom a kiss on the head "you look beautiful kiddo; you'll be breaking a lot of hearts tonight." I blushed at his words and went into the front room to find my phone which was located on the coffee table.

I unlocked it to see 7 text messages. 3 of the texts were from Izzy demanding pictures of my dress, hair and make-up so she could see if I was acceptable which I happily did. Seconds later I received a text filled with compliments about how her baby grew up... Don't even ask. One was from Magnus demanding the same so I sent him the pictures and received praise moments later. The next one was from Simon and all it said was '**Help me! I'm resorting to talking to Jace!**" I laughed and chose to ignore him so I could read the finally text which was from Sebastian. As I read the text my heart began to sink. He was bailing on me, the bastard just bailed on me, an hour before Homecoming, he changed his mind. What a bastard. I sent Izzy a quick text to notify her of the situation, and then I angry headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

As I was storming in I went straight into to something. No, not something, I ran into someone. A chest, a very muscular chest. Strong arms went around me to catch me as I fell back. Damn shoes. I looked up at the persons who arms I was currently in expecting Jon but my eyes didn't mean the same green eyes I saw everyday in the mirror, my eyes met gold ones. I stepped out of Jace's arms and took in his attire. He was wearing a very tight suit with a thin black tie. Man, he looked good."You look beautiful" he said softly looking down at me, his eyes darkening as he took all of me in. "You don't look so bad yourself." I murmured. "So, what got you all hot and bothered?" He asked with a smirk. "Sebastard" I replied flatly. Jace cracked up laughing. "Why, what's he done? Not worn a tie that matches your dress?" "He cancelled on me" Jace stopped laughing immediately. "He did WHAT?" I sighed. "He texted me about 10 minutes ago cancelling because apparently he promise Kealie he would go with her and she showed up at his house tonight so he cancelled." "That Sebastard." I giggled at him and he smiled broadly. "Do you want to know who else doesn't have a date?" Jace asked. "Who?" Jace just pointed at himself. I gasped "THE Jace Lightwood doesn't have a date to Homecoming? I think the world is ended." "Oh ha ha." He said with a smile. "So I was thinking." "Hmmm" I replied. "Since neither of us have a date, why don't we go together?" My heart stopped. "Together as in together or together as it _TOGETHER?_" great now I was waffling. Jace just laughed at me. "Clarissa Adele Fray" He said "Will you do me the honour of being my Homecoming date?" I couldn't help the huge goofy smile that spread across my face. "I would love to."

**Hey Hey Hey!**

**Damn Sebastian but Jace to the rescue! I'm sorry this is a little short but the next chapter will be Homecoming and that's the last chapter before the Epilogue, I can't believe it**

**I have a sort of competition I guess; in your review I want to pick a part of the story, it can be any part and tell me who's point of view you would like it in and the idea I like the best, I will write and add it at the end of the story. I also have a deleted scene/alternative ending to one of the previous chapters (I'm not going to tell you which one) so be sure to tell me that and I may just write it up**

**PS; Thank you so my boyfriend (if you're reading this far ;) for editing this chapter for me and picking out my mistake; you're the best. x**

**Thank you so much for reading and I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a few days.**

**Chey xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**A/N please read the note at the bottom x**

Clary POV

As Jace and I entered the gym together all eyes fell on us; I'm not surprised we DID look good together. The gym was beautiful the theme was 'Starry Night' so it was dark and there are fairy lights everywhere giving the illusion of stars. The decorating committee have done themselves proud. The moment we stepped further into the room Isabelle came bounding up (as much as one could in 9 inch boots) dragging a reluctant Simon behind her. "Oh my God! How adorable are you! You look so good together!" Izzy exclaimed. Simon put his hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, Iz may have found my stash of alcohol." He grinned. I just giggled and went off to the punch bowl to get a drink. Jace followed closely behind until Mark, one of the soccer guys called him over, with a shrug he went leaving me to my own devices.

I waited in line to the punch bowl, watching a couple make out with each other heavily. PDA people, that's what bedrooms are for. I was too busy being disgusted by the couple dry humping each other to notice Sebastian had come up beside me until he spoke in my ear, making me jump 3 feet in the air. "Hey Shorty" really? Mocking me for my height. I sighed. "What do you want?" Sebastian had a look of confusion cross over his face. "You're mad at me." "Duh" I really wasn't in the mood for this. "Do you want to dance?" I opened my mouth to turn him down but a much deeper voice beat me to it. "Actually she was just about to dance with me." I looked to my right and for the second time tonight I was met with golden eyes. "What makes you so sure she wants to dance with you Lightwood?" Sebastian challenged. "Well I am her date." The look that fell across Sebastian's face was priceless I couldn't help but giggle gaining a smirk from Jace as he tried to control his laughing. Sebastian became visibly angry at our laughing at him. "She only came with you because she had no one else." Jace clenched his fists at his side. He looked like he was about to punch Sebastian so I spoke up. "Actually, you bastard. I agreed to go with you because I had no one else. I didn't get asked by anyone else." I stole a look at Jace who was looking at me in shock. "Well aren't you two a fucking picture. She's all your Jace but be warned she's frigid as fuck." I jerked away from him like I'd been electrocuted. How can he say such a thing? Sure we'd been seeing each other for a month but that was nothing, I didn't just want to throw myself at him and by god am I glad I didn't. Jace didn't even react to Sebastian, I stole a look at him, and he looked almost bored. I noticed multiple others were watching the exchange, all anticipating Jace's next move."Well Sebastian, the last time I checked, Clary was very much the opposite of frigid so maybe it's just you." The whole room went silent. "Come on Clary" and he dragged my hand out the door; every pair of eyes following us.

* * *

We stood outside the gym for god knows how long, neither of us talking just stood, listening. Jace had his back to the wall his head pointing to the sky and his eyes closed while I took this opportunity to get a good luck at him. I've hardly seen him since he ran from me after we kissed. I mean what a huge confidence boost that was. He was honestly an amazing specimen of a human being. In his suit I could still see his muscles straining against his shirt sleeves and his sculpted chest. I've often wondered what it would be like to be able to rub my palms over his bare chest, feeling the dips and curves of the muscle under my hands. His golden hair was beginning to get long and as a result it began to curl around the ends, his eyelashes from his closed eyes caused shadows on his cheeks in the moonlight. He looked like an angel, a fallen angel. "You know" Jace began without opening his eyes. "You've been staring at me for an awfully long time, be careful or someone might think you have a thing for me." He finished with a smirk. I scoffed "Who would ever think that?" I asked trying to sound sincere. Jace finally opened his eyes looked at me, without speaking he took 3 steps towards me until he was directly in front of me. He was so close I could feel his breath of my face as I craned my neck towards him. "Why don't you tell me?" he challenged. I stayed silent not trusting my voice with Jace this close. I just kept eye contact with him and bit my lip to stop myself saying something stupid. His eyes broke from mine and went straight to my lips and his parted as he watched me bit my lips and then proceed to run my tongue along the indent I left on my lips. "You shouldn't do that." He said huskily. "Why not?" I tried to keep my voice even but it came out breathless. "Because" he said getting closer. "It makes me what to do this." Before I could comprehend his words, his lips were crashing on to mine.

I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. His hands wrapped around my waist while mine went around his neck. This is where I wanted to be. All too soon the warmth on my lips vanished and I opened my eyes to a wide eyed Jace. "Jace?" why did he stop? "I-I-I can't do this. I'm sorry." He said backing away from me. "You need to make a choice on whether you want to be in a relationship with me or not but trust me, if you answer no, we can't have any relationship." I stood there staring at him unable to speak. "I'm sorry Clare but I don't think I could handle being 'just friends' and watch you grow up and love someone other than me. I couldn't handle it so I wouldn't be able to be in your life. I'll leave you to make your choice." And Jace left before I could say the words that have been in my head since the moment Jace demanded I made a choice. "I chose you." I whispered into the night knowing no one could hear me.

* * *

**(I was going to end here and turn this into 2 chapters but I thought I would just give you a long chapter instead. Don't say I don't love you)**

* * *

I re-entered the gym, my mind set on finding my golden angel but I couldn't see a flash of gold anywhere. Where had he gone? I just wanted to run up to him and wrap my arms around him but I couldn't find Jace and it was frustrating me. The gym isn't that big, how could I lose him? I carried on walking around aimlessly trying to catch a glimpse of Jace but still nothing; half an hour past and I still hadn't found him. I was really started to get stressed now. Had he gone home? Did he leave me?

As I began walking towards the toilets again I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and my eyes were met with large green eyes staring down at me. "Hey brother." I smiled at Jon. "Hey Clary, are you okay? You've been walking around for ages now." He looked at me, concern in his eyes. "I'm okay. I just can't find Jace." "Jace? Why are you looking for him? He was meant to meet me before tonight and he was going to come with Lana and I but he never turned up." I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. "That was my fault. Sebastian bailed on me for Kealie" Jon clenched his fists in anger. "I know, don't go all protective over me. As I was saying; Sebastian left me and as I was stomping around in betrayal and anger I bumped into Jace, literally. I told him about Sebastian and then offered to be my date, which I agreed to and we were having a good time but something happened and now I can't find him and I'm scared I'm going to lose him-" "Clare, slow down." Jon interrupted my rambling.

"What happened?" Heat rose in my cheeks once more. "I-er-" Jon gave me a look as if to say 'just spit it out'. "We kissed outside but then Jace pulled away and said I had to decide if I want to be in a relationship with him and if I don't I lose his friendship." Jon nodded, thinking. "And you want to find him to tell him you want a relationship with him?" "How did you know? Am I that predictable?"Jon looked at me and laughed. "What?" I snapped; my anger building from being laughed at. "Clary, everyone can see how much you two love each other. We were all just waiting for the day that you two finally decided to grow some balls and admit it to one another." "We have." I whispered. "Excuse me?" Jon asked not hearing my mumble. "We have. Admitted it I mean." "What? When?" Jon asked surprised. "The Taki Disaster. We both thought we were going to die so we said 'I love you' to one another and then when we got back to school Jace asked me out but I ran. I ran away because I was scared of taking that big step but now I'm ready. I love Jace and I wouldn't want anyone else. Then Jace kissed me during the triple date with Izzy, Simon, Sebastian and Aline. I see Aline came with Helen. Good for her. Anyway, Jace ran after that and I don't know why and then he rang away again tonight. Maybe he doesn't really want me may-" "Clary, that boy would burn the world down just to drag you out of the ashes. He loves you." "How can you be so sure Jon?" "I just do." "But-"

"**CAN ALL NOMIENEE'S FOR HOMECOMING KING AND QUEEN PLEASE COME ON TO THE STAGE FOR THE RESULT. GOOD LUCK"**

"Your public await Queen Clarrisa." Jon replied with a wink and walked away. No doubt looking for Lana. As I was walking, I felt someone link arms with me. I looked to my right side and saw my black haired beauty of a best friend. "Come one Clary, our crowns await" Izzy giggled and we made our way to the stage door.

* * *

We all stood on the stage, the girls on the right which were; myself, Izzy, Kealie, Emma Carstairs and Amy Richardson. The boys were on the left which were; Jace, Sebastian, Julian Blackthorn, Jack Gossip and Magnus. The lights raised and we all had a single spotlight on us. I looked across the stage at Jace trying to catch his eye but he kept his eyes on the audience which had surrounded the stage, waiting to see who were going to be announced Homecoming King and Queen. In this moment in time I really didn't give a flying fuck. I just wanted Jace.

Alice Drablow, head of the Homecoming committee who organised this whole dance come into the middle of the stage. "Hello everyone, thank you for coming." She said in her sing-song voice. For some reason I find it really annoying. "Doesn't everyone look gorgeous? Now I'm sure you're all desperate to find out whom our king and queen are and can I just say, this year there was a flying winner. Without further ado, that's get on with the results." A small girl can onto the stage and handed Alice a gold envelope.

The entire gym went silent. I had silence; it makes me think. "I'm pleased to announce the King and Queen are..." "Oh fuck it." I interrupted and crossed the stage to where Jace was stood. He looked down at me in shock as I stood in front of him, our noses nearly touching. "Not now Clary." He whispered, looking down at the floor and not meeting my eyes. "Oh I think this is a great time." Not a sound could be heard. Everyone was leaning forwards to see how this played out. "I chose you, you asshat." Jace snapped his head up so fast I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash. "You-you-you chose me?" Jace was so cute when he was in shock. Instead of answering him I grabbed his shirt and brought his lips to mine. The whole gym erupted in cheers, wolf-whistles and cat calls but I didn't care, I had Jace. In the background I heard a single voice.

"Give a round of applause for our Homecoming King and Queen. Jace Lightwood and Clarissa Fray."

* * *

**AND CLACE IS BORN!**

**Hey Guys;)  
A Lot and I mean A LOT of you were angry I took so long to bring Clace into it when we all knew they wanted it so I just thought I'd explain; this story is about how Clary and Clace figure out their feelings for one another and how they progress into a relationship, not what they're like in a relationship and I wanted to show you that relationships aren't always easy, they're not rainbows and unicorns... I hope you understand:)**

**I know I keep saying this but if you want a certain part in another point of view let me know and I will write it:) I know in the last chapter I said I would only pick one but I've decided to do them all so be sure to let me know:)**

**Thank you so much for reading. I can't believe this is the last chapter! The epilogue will be soon, I promise. **

**I'm so glad I could go on this journey with you!**

**Chey xxx**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N It's the finally chapter :( I'm actually so sad about this. I am also drinking beer at the moment in time because I've had a stressful and shitty day and beer makes it better.**

* * *

Chapter 29 – Epilogue

**4 Years Later**

Clary POV

I can't believe it has been 4 years exactly since that Homecoming Dance when I kissed Jace in front of the full gym. After I realised what I had done I was so embarrassed but Jace being Jace made it all better. I can't believe it's been a full 4 years, we're all so grown up. Izzy and Simon got married a little over 2 years ago and now they have a 1 year old daughter called Tessa Lewis. Alec and Magnus adopted a beautiful young boy and named him Gabriel Lightwood-Bane. Finally Jon and Lana spilt up a little after we left school, he is now dating Indy, her younger sister and they are so perfect. Now it's just Jace and I.

It was our 4 year anniversary and Jace was nowhere to be found; typical. He's been acting very strange recently. He's been very mysterious and sneaking off places without telling me. I can't help but think he's getting up to something; maybe he's been unfaithful but I honestly just don't know what to think anymore.

* * *

It was nearing 5pm on our fourth Anniversary and I hadn't even spoken to my boyfriend. Had he seriously forgotten? He's unbelievable. To take my mind of things I decided to draw because I could easily loose myself in my drawing and it would block off the horrible feelings I was having in my chest and stomach. I entered the spare bedroom in mine and Jace's 3 bedroom house. We kept one room as a guest bedroom and it will hopefully become a nursery but it doesn't look like that will happen any time soon. So the third and smallest bedroom we turned into an art studio for me. The walls are blank well they were; they are now covered in plant spatters and random doodles but that's why we went for white walls and the floor is laminate which makes it easy to clean if I make a mess. I have various canvases around the room but my favourite part is the huge window that takes up a full wall but it gives me a brilliant view of New York City. I placed an armchair in the corner of the room facing the window and this was my favourite place in the whole world. I could sit there and draw for hours, which is exactly what I plan on doing.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I was drawing for but I have filled nearly half the sketch book. I was just shading in a picture of Church; Jace's blue cat, he hates me but seems to love Jace so I let him keep him, as the door to my studio opened. I turned around and there was Jace looking gorgeous in a black suit, holding a bouquet of red roses. I nearly salivated at the mouth but then I remember I was mad at him. He looked at me and gave me a dazzling smile, I felt weak at the knees. I'm glad I was sat down or I may have fallen but I couldn't let him charm is way back to me. I turned my full body away from him, knowing if I just turned my head, it wouldn't be enough. "Clary, baby." I kept shading, ignoring my hunk if a man in the doorway. "Clary, I'm sorry I'm late. I've been busy, it was important." I could feel my anger building up. Tread carefully Jace Herondale (after we left school, he legally changed his name to his birth parents name). "Clary, please understand" I lost it. "NO! You understand. I don't care if you've found someone else, but don't you dare string me along. You're either with me or not, which is it going to be?" Jace appeared to be taken aback with shock. "What?" I demanded; my anger erupting. "You think I've been cheating on you?" what the hell? "You've been gone so much the past few weeks, never telling me who you're with or where you're going. What else am I meant to think?" Jace began chuckling, this made me even angrier. I hated being laughed at. "What's so funny asshat?" "You" he replied through chuckles. "If you want to know where I've been these last couple of weeks, I've been with Simon." I was confused by this point. "Simon? But you're not even friends with Simon, why have you been with him?" I asked. I visibly saw Jace swallow and take a deep breath. "I've been with Simon" He started. "So he could help me pick this." He reached inside his jacket and took something out. I couldn't see what it was. Jace held up his hand and in it was a ring box.

* * *

Jace POV

It was now or never Jace. I have been planning on proposing to Clary for 6 months now and I just couldn't find the right moment and as cliché as it seems, I thought our 4 year anniversary would be the best time. I had been going into every jewellery shop in New York with Simon just to find the perfect ring and it took me so long but I finally did it. The ring was a simple band, white gold instead of gold because that's what Clary prefers, she thinks gold can look tacky. It had a diamond in the centre with two small emeralds either side. **(A/N Link in Bio!)** I knew Clary was going to love it. I can't believe she would think I could even look at another girl. I saw the was the sales assistant in the jewellery shop had looked at me when I asked to see engagement rings but Clary is the only girl in my life and I love her to pieces. "Jace, what's-what's this?" Clary asked breathless. I didn't answer I just walked over to where she was sat in the window overlooking New York. I got down on one knee and opened the ring box. Clary gasped and a hand flew to her mouth. I could see the tears forming in her eyes already.

"Clarrisa Adele Fray; you are the love of my life. I have never felt this was with anyone and we've been through so much together, especially during high school. I didn't think we could get through it all but here we are. You're the most beautiful girl in the world, even if you're dressed up for a party, dressed like a slob because you have a hangover from said party" Clary chuckled at this. "Or even when I have to shout your name 10,000 times because you've gone off into Clary world. I wouldn't change you for anything and I believe 4 years is a good time to move on with our relationship. So will you marry me? And please say yes or I will jump out of this window." Clary smiled at me, tears freely running down her cheeks as she smiled down at me. "Yes you asshat. Of course I will marry you!" I could feel the grin on my face. I probably looked like an idiot but I didn't care. I took the ring out of the box and put the now empty box into my jacket pocket. Clary held out her hand I slid the ring onto her ring finger. She looked at the ring, admiring it in the light and threw herself at me, wrapping her legs around my waist, wrapping her arms around my neck and putting her face in my shoulder, I put my hands on her thighs to keep the balance and we stayed like that until it was pitch black out the window and all the lights illuminated my view of my gorgeous fiancé.

* * *

**AND WE ARE FINISHED!**

**Aren't they little cuties, aw.**

**I'm thinking of doing a one-shot of their wedding, do you want me to?**

**As a finished gift can we get this story up to 200 reviews? That would be amazing!**

**Be sure to check out my other story His Assistant and be sure to read the next chapter for a deleted chapter and a couple of Jace's POV and a BUNCH of Thank You's x**


	30. Bonus Content and Thank Yous

**THANK YOU!**

If you are reading this, it means you have come to the end of Collapse but no fear, I have a few bonus's for you ;)

* * *

Chapter 12

Clary, Alec and I sat around the table laughing at some joke Alec made but I couldn't stop thinking about my kiss with Clary. She was so perfect and I just wanted to tell the whole world. During the laughing and joking Izzy came down the stairs, charging through the kitchen, hair flying and eyes blazing. She kept staring between Clary and I shooting Daggers in our direction. Clary spoke to Izzy in a calm voice, how she manages to stay calm when Izzy is angry, I will never know. "Erm Izzy? You okay there? You kind of look like you want to rip my head off. Why don't you sit down and have some pancakes?" I looked at the floor unable to look at Clary or Izzy. Izzy didn't say anything, but I could see her shooting daggers at Clary and I out of the corner of my eye. "Izzy, what's this about? Why do you keep looking between Jace and me?" Clary asked. "When were you going to tell me?!" She demanded. "Tell you what Iz?" Clary replied, obviously trying to keep calm. "You and Jace!" "What about me and Jace?" Clary sounded as confused that I felt. "That there's something going on between you!" This shocked me. "Izzy, what- what are you on a-about? There's n-n-nothing going on. Is this about the kiss last night? That was just a dare Iz it-"Clary stammered. Why was she explaining herself? "DON'T LIE TO ME THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS AFTER THIS MORNING. PDA BY THE WAY!" I flinched at Izzy's raised voice but refused to look from the floor. I could feel the colour draining from my face. "What-what do you mean Iz? I have no idea what you're going on about". Clary stated. Izzy huffed and pulled out her phone clicking away until she found what she wanted. Izzy promptly shoved her phone under Clary's nose as Clary stared at it confused.

I watched Clary's expression change from confusion, to shock, to anger then to sadness. I saw her scrolling down the page and she just kept scrolling and scrolling; the more she scrolled the more physically upset she became. I moved closer to her to try and see what she was looking at but her hair blocked it. Clary looked up at me with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks; I couldn't help the worried look on my face as she handed the phone over to me. My jaw instantly dropped at the screen.

It was a Facebook post, more precisely our school Facebook page and in the middle of the screen was a picture of Clary and me kissing in the graveyard. Our eyes were closed, my hands on her hips, hers on my neck. She was standing on her tip toes to reach my lips better. If you looked close enough you could see us both smiling while kissing. I couldn't help the warmness that spread through my heart as I looked at the picture; we looked happy. That warmness quickly turned to anger as I scrolled through the comments.

"What's he doing with her?"

"My jace"

"I'm going to kill that ugly slut"

"Wait, is that Clary Fray?"

"Omg it so is!"

"Ewwwwww, he's probably caught something off her"

"I wouldn't say that, she wouldn't put out for me"

"Who would put out for you Dan?"

"I heard she's a virgin"

"She's so ugly"

"No wonder her dad hit her"

"Hopefully he'll do it again"

"I think they're cute together"

"EW no"

"She's worthless"

"I'll get my jace back"

Over 10,000 comments were posted, mostly hate towards Clary. I looked at Clary and knew I looked at her in pity. I needed to explain that I didn't care what them people thought. It must have hurt her to see all those comments. "Clary I-"

"Don't Jace, I just need some time on my own." And she ran up the stairs, where she stayed all day.

* * *

Chapter 28

After I walked away from Clary AGAIN. I hide in the men's toilets, not very bold but I didn't want to bump in to her. I knew what her answer would e and I wasn't ready to lose her yet. I waited in there until I heard the announcement over the speakers.

"**CAN ALL NOMIENEE'S FOR HOMECOMING KING AND QUEEN PLEASE COME ON TO THE STAGE FOR THE RESULT. GOOD LUCK"**

I guess it was show time.

All of the nominee's stood on the stage; on the right was Clary, Izzy, Kealie, Emma Carstairs and Amy Richardson. And on the left was; Myself, Sebastian, Julian Blackthorn, Jack Gossip and Magnus. The lights raised and we all had a single spotlight on us. I could see Clary looking at me, trying to catch my attention but I just kept my eyes on the audience which had surrounded the stage, waiting to see who were going to be announced Homecoming King and Queen. Alice Drablow, head of the Homecoming committee who organised this whole dance come into the middle of the stage. "Hello everyone, thank you for coming." She said in her sing-song voice. God she was annoying. "Doesn't everyone look gorgeous? Now I'm sure you're all desperate to find out whom our king and queen are and can I just say, this year there was a flying winner. Without further ado, that's get on with the results." A small girl can onto the stage and handed Alice a gold envelope. The entire gym went silent. "I'm pleased to announce the King and Queen are..." During the pause between the results I heard an "Oh fuck it." And Clary stormed across the stage to where I was stood. I looked down at her in shock as she stood right in front of me, our noses nearly touching. I couldn't handle how beautiful she was. I was going to kiss her right here, right now if she doesn't move. "Not now Clary." I whispered, looking down at the floor and not meeting her eyes. I didn't want her to know the thoughts running through my head and Clary could always read me like an open book. "Oh I think this is a great time." Not a sound could be heard. Everyone was leaning forwards to see how this played out. "I chose you, you asshat" I snapped my head up and looked into her beautiful green eyes, ignoring the fact she called me an asshat, which was so Clary. "You-you-you chose me?" I stammered in shock. Instead of answering Clary grabbed my shirt and brought my lips to hers. The whole gym erupted in cheers, wolf-whistles and cat calls. Clary was kissing me, in front of everyone. How is this even possible? Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. In the background I heard a single voice.

"Give a round of applause for our Homecoming King and Queen. Jace Lightwood and Clarissa Fray."

I wasn't dreaming.

* * *

Chapter 25 – Alternative Ending.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom, not really caring if anyone noticed I had gone; I just wanted to space. As I was walking down the corridor where the bathrooms were located I heard footsteps approaching me, thinking it was just another costumer I ignored it until I felt a hand enclose my wrist. I turned around to face the person latched on to my wrist and I was met with black eyes; Sebastian.

"What are you doing here" I asked? "Disappointed I'm not Jace?" He snarled at me. "I have no idea what you're on about Sebastian." He scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me, it's obvious you're in love with him and he's in love with you. Why don't you just fuck and get this all over with?" "I-what?" I stuttered. Sebastian took several steps towards me and reflectively I took a step back. His hands came up around me "now Clarissa, what are we going to do about this little Jace problem?" I could feel his breath on my face we were that close. I noticed our position. I was backed up against the wall, his body caging me in. His eyes travelled down to my lips and he seemed to be fighting something. Suddenly he took a deep breath "Oh fuck it" and his lips crashed down on mine. At first I welcomed his lips, even started responding to the kiss but it wasn't as soft or as passionate as my kiss with Jace. There was no feeling in this kiss, it was just a kiss. This felt wrong; kissing was suppose to have emotion. I pushed Sebastian with all my might hoping to get him off me and eventually he moved away, stumbling a little from my push. I took one look at Sebastian, my eyes wide and I ran. I ran out the door, not looking back, not even looking back when I heard a familiar voice shout my name.

* * *

Thank You's 

I'm sorry if I haven't mentioned you. I actually wrote this before I posted the last chapter so if you've reviewed after that I won't have your name down :( and to all the Guests that haven't left their name, Thank you for reviewing!

**Guest (Maddi)** – Thank you for reading my story, I'm glad you love it!

**KeepCalmAndReadAndWrite** – Thank you! I'm so happy you think I'm an amazing author and I love that you love my story;)

**lindsayhonaker** – I'm pretty sure you were one of my first readers, thank you so much for sticking with this story and reviewing all the time!

**thenerdyintrovert44** – Tarra! I don't even know how to begin to say thank you, I love your reviews so much, the honestly make my day. You're always so enthusiastic and you listen to my problems ;) I'm honestly so thankful you reviewed my story and it was so amazing it made me laugh and I woke Dec up;)

**TessaGraceHerondale** – Tessa! You've been one of my main readers for a while now, I always love reading your reviews and you're such a good author!

** .just. ** – Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**ICanExplain** – Thank you for reviewing so much and suggesting the two POV's above, I hope they were what you hoped for :)

**torigirl103** – I love the idea of 'asshat' being their 'always/okay.' I might have to use that in one of my stories ;) thank you so much for reviewing!

**pinkpanther6412** – Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Mysticbaker** – Thank you for reading my Authors note;) I'm glad you love Collapse.

**FanOfTheWrittenArt** – I am a really slow eater ahaha, Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Sn0wange1** – Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Delranangel **– I'm glad you enjoyed the little insight into Jace's head. A lot of stories don't include Jace's POV but I think it's good to include it so we know what he's thinking too... Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**blossom146** – Thank you for reviewing nearly every chapter! I loved your constructive criticism.

**Hammertime15** – I'm sorry I took so long with Clace, thank you for still reading :)

**IshipClace1234567890** – Cool name;) and no one murders Jace;) actually even I wanted to kill him for running away from her;) thank you for reading!

**AnimeFan972** – Thank you for reviewing multiple times! I love how into the story you became.

**lovemyblackcat** \- I'm glad you love me story!

**Guest (ClarissaMorgansternFray)** – Thank you for reading! I like the Clary/Alec bit to, I based it on me and my best friend. He's amazing and very gay ;)

**AnnieBea **– Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and thank you for understanding about waiting!

** .TMI** – Thank you! I'm glad you like my story!

**Guest(Jerrikah)** Thank you so much! Did it turn out how you wanted?

**Emily1515** – I'm glad you enjoyed the Jace Diary!

**Aleyda620** – I hope I wasn't too slow with my updates! Thank you for reading.

**theTMIFandomQueen** – Thank you so much for the many reviews! I loved reading them. I'm so happy you like my story! You're an amazing writer!

**fizzletick **\- Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**MelloPuff0** – Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**kclare21** – Thank you for multiple reviews. I'm glad you liked it

**firequeen8569** – I haven't heard from you in a while. Thank you so much for the amount of reviews you wrote and for helping me create Lana and Indy!

**skybluekitty12** – Thank you! I'm glad you loved it.

**shadowhunter-tiger-guardian** \- Thank you for the many reviews!

**Guest(Psych101)** – Thank you for reviewing! I got them together so now there is so need to be sad!

**EvilAngel1234** – Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Gracious1208** \- I'm glad you liked my story!

**RebelYouth **– Thank you!

**Hihihihihihih** – I wrote a lot of cliffhangers, oops.

**Angelwithashotgun** – Thank you so much!

**Hiina **– Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

**Guest(Jace Love Me)** – I can't believe you read my story! You're one of my favourite writers! All of stories are amazing! Thank you so much.

**Irish-gal-lauren** – Thank you!

**DivergentShadowhunterKitty** – Thank you so much!

**Finlizabeth** – Thank you!

**Jzc4899** – Thank you!

**ShadowDemonHunter** – Thank you for the multiple reviews!

**Ddiva-** Thank you!

**Blahblahbooks** – You were my second review thank you so much! I'm glad you liked my story.

**Divergentislife4** – I'm glad you liked it. Is it still one of your favourites?

**RisaLassiter **– Thank you so much! I fangirl too, it's cool.

**TMIHerondales**– You were my first review so if you're still reading THANK YOU!

* * *

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED THIS STORY, I WOULDN'T STILL BE WRITITNG IT IF NO ONE LIKED IT!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

FOR THE LAST TIME

CHEY XXX


	31. Little Authors Note!

Hey, I know I've already finished this story but I've just read through your reviews on the last chapter and your praise has honestly made me cry, I can't believe how nice you all are! They're good tears don't worry but I'm just overwhelmed with the support!

I love you all so so so so much!

I was honestly having the worse day and you've made it better!

You're all amazing, thank you so much!

Chey xxx


End file.
